Beautiful Disaster
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Raegan McCoy was just a normal girl...well as close to normal as you can get...who lived in a VERY real world. She didn't know what went wrong when she found that her favorite TV show characters were actually alive. DISCLAIMER/DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
1. Reality

A/N: My muse came and attacked me late last night; I didn't give in and write it on my computer though, so I had to write it down on paper. Anyways, this may not be the best start to a story, but I wanted to give a second try at the whole Supernatural is now Reality kind of thing. I tried once, and that one sucked, I honestly say, I like this version better than my old, deleted version. Hope you like.

There is a fine line between reality and fantasy. It's so thin though, that it can easily be broken. Raegan, however, didn't believe in that. She did wish that she could escape to a different world away from her job and her backstabbing friends. There was no actual reason to stay here, so why should she? Her only time of the week that she had a break was when Supernatural was on, she loved that show to death and she treated Thursday as if it were the holiest day ever.

Today though, wasn't Thursday, and Raegan got out of the bed half-heartedly, deciding it best to maybe just skip work or drive in and quit.

'_Yeah, good thinking. Then how will you pay the mortgage?'_ she thought.

She entered the small closet, choosing a black slim tank top, a pair of tight wash low waist jeans, and her combat boots. When it came to wardrobe she kept it pretty simple, clothes that show off her curves, but nothing too skimpy.

"Grocery store, home, then work," she listed, snatching her keys and wallet from the nightstand.

Not even bothering to brush her elbow length jet-black hair, since it was fine the way it was, she didn't skip out on placing her usual amount of eyeliner…heavy. That was it, no other makeup. She was always told that with how her hair was, and how blue her eyes were she didn't need any other. Once that was finished, Raegan headed outside and into her beat up 1973 Pontiac Trans Am.

"Will you start today? That's the question." She grunted as she twisted the key into the ignition, hearing it sputter and try to attempt at living. When it died on her completely she sat in disbelief.

So instead of car transportation, she walked to the store, it wasn't like it was far, maybe a few long miles separated from civilization, but Raegan made it in the end. The feeling of the cool air conditioner hit her hot and sweaty skin as she entered the little grocery store—okay fine; the closest thing she reached was a gas station that happened to be a supermarket.

"You attack left, I'll attack right," a voice murmured.

Instantly, Raegan's head snapped up from where she was searching the drink area. _'Jensen?'_ she thought, confused.

She couldn't help but sneak around the corner to the next aisle, finding that Jensen Ackles was indeed there. There he was, looking and grabbing snacks and stuffing them in his arms for better chances at holding more stuff. Raegan didn't know what to do, her eyes never left his very real and physical form, leaving out the whole trying to be inconspicuous thing. Suddenly, he glanced at her, making her suck in a breath sharply and turn out of the aisle, managing to run into non other than…

"Oh sorry," Jared said.

"It's okay, it's my fault. Just try to ignore another crazy fan."

"Fan?" he asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

"Yeah."

Before Raegan to explain more, Jensen came up from behind with a grin that was anything but shy, like he was. That part puzzled Raegan; in fact, the whole appearance of them puzzled her. They were dressed like their characters Sam and Dean off their show, not to mention, they were kind of acting like it too, what with Jensen grinning that way.

"Excuse my brother. I'm Dean," he said.

Raegan didn't need time to think this through logically and how this couldn't possibly be real, all she did know is that this _was_ really happening, she was face to face with the Winchester brothers, and there was only one thing she was going to do.

A loud slap sounded throughout the small store area of the gas station, and Raegan glared at the taller sibling as he rubbed his red cheek with a pained expression. Dean looked shocked though.

"I know that I ran into you but that doesn't mean you get to--," Sam began.

"Shut up Sam. I don't care what you have to say, because frankly I am very pissed off at you," Raegan snapped.

"Whoa, lady, we don't even know you. And how did you know his--," Dean started.

"Name? Oh everyone knows this demon slut sleeping with jackass whom you call your innocent and self riotous brother!"

Raegan couldn't believe she was yelling at the boys, she loved the show, but there were so many emotions she wanted to get out and let loose on them that she never got the chance to when they were on the screen.

"You slept with a demon?" Dean asked, turning on his brother.

"No. No. What the hell? Ms. I think you have it all wrong," Sam said.

"Ruby! Don't play dumb with me! You slept with you Ruby!"

The Winchesters instantly grabbed her, covering her mouth with their hands as they tried to restrain her. Raegan didn't like be handled this way and so she struggled, noticing how easy though the brothers were able to hold her down and shuffle her out of the store, all the while giving the clerk a good excuse as to why they were doing it. One moment she was in the store, now she was in the front seat, in between them, in the Impala.

"Sam, get the duck tape from the backseat, or something to hold her down," Dean ordered, starting the car and pulling out of the area and onto the open road.

"Let me go! You may be the people from my favorite show, but I seriously do not like--."

Raegan's words were cut off once the duck tape Sam had found went onto her mouth; her hands rose to take it off, but were also contained in the duck tape. She swiveled in her seat so then her legs could come up, her boots making contact with Sam's chest, pushing him as far into the passenger door as possible, while her head currently rested in Dean's lap. Dean stared down at her in amazement and for a brief moment her eyes met his and she softened.

How many times does a person actually get the opportunity to rest their head in Dean's lap and stare into his eyes, while he was driving, which wasn't safe…?

Raegan realized a little too late that with how quickly she softened, Sam held tight onto her now taped legs that were resting in his own lap. "Damn, I think she bruised a rib," Sam winced, rubbing his torso gently.

Raegan huffed in defeat; there was just no use at trying to struggle when in the hands of the Winchester boys.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. That Would Burn

**A/N: Another chapter. Wanted to get something out again today. Been through a lot with having my dog being put to sleep today, but it seems that even the saddest things can't tear me away from writing. Writing is kind of my escape and what I resort to in situations. Anyways, hope you like.**

They carried Raegan into their motel room and were about to set her down onto a chair when she suddenly went limp in their arms. She had learned to do this many times and it forced people to take on the full load of her weight, but obviously being held by two hunters who happened to have more training than she did, it didn't do a damn thing but make them grunt. When she was situated in the seat and tied once more, this time to the chair, they backed away and gave a pat on the shoulder for a good job.

Raegan rolled her eyes and sagged in her spot. She screamed when Dean reached and tore the tape off her mouth; she moved her lips to get the feeling into them and the pain out.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Jesus Christ you two aren't very subtle." Raegan glared.

"Well, we can knock the demon thing out of the picture. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Raegan McCoy. Can I just ask one thing? Where are you now? If you obviously didn't know what I was talking about with the whole sleeping with Ruby thing, I need to know what's going on."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Definitely not season one, because Sam doesn't have the bad boyish hairstyle…" Raegan muttered.

"It wasn't bad," Sam defended.

"Oh yes it was. Short like it was, it doesn't suit you and your body Sam," she stated.

"Okay…"

"And it's definitely not season two…at least I don't think so…Sam, let me see your back."

"What? I'm not going to show you my back."

"Just do it." Dean chuckled as Sam turned around, muttering something about why he is the one being picked on.

"There, see?"

"Lift up your shirt."

"What? Now that is where I draw the--."

"Sam."

The younger hunter did as he was told and lifted up his shirt, the heat rushing to his cheeks at feeling exposed and searched by a woman's eyes. He had to admit she wasn't bad looking.

"Yeah, season three…" Raegan drew out, finding the scar from when Jake cut into Sam's spinal chord. It looked like it had been patched up nicely, but also like it hadn't been done long ago.

"Season three? What are you talking about? Again, on, how do you know us?" Dean asked while Sam faced back towards Raegan, fixing his shirt, only allowing her to catch a glimpse of his well toned and tanned four-pack.

"Season three of Supernatural. You two are from my favorite television show. Sam and Dean Winchester…two brothers who travel the U.S. hunting the worlds creatures, demons, ghosts, and very rarely, crazy people."

"Yeah I'd say that sums it all up."

"Television show? That sounds," Sam paused, "Crazy."

"I know a lot of things and so do many people. You want proof? I can give it to you," Raegan said.

888

She was glad to be un-taped, and the sticky feeling that it left behind was getting on her nerves. Sam had allowed her to use his laptop to show them a few fan sites, even some that indicated fiction for the show. It had taken till night time for them to actually get everything covered on what she knew, leaving out everything of season four and a lot of season three, considering Raegan didn't want to spoil things in hope she could change them herself.

"I have a few other things too," she said, moving her from the spot at the laptop, walking over to one of the two beds and bending over a bit as she went to take off her shoes.

"Like my car on your ass," Dean said with a smirk, his hands lifting up the rest of Raegan's tank top in back to get a good view of the tattoo.

"Hey!" Raegan yelped, turning around abruptly and swatting his hands away.

He chuckled at her reaction, his eyes going up and down her 5'4 frame, lingering a bit on the fair amount of her toned stomach that was showing due to shirt that had risen in front.

"And a belly piercing to boot."

"Keep your eyes glued above mister, I am not Lisa." Her hands shot to her shirt and brushed it out, allowing it to cover her skin once again, feeling less out there to these two men that she was highly attracted to…mainly Dean.

'_God, his hands,'_ she moaned mentally at the thought.

"Gumby girl," Dean reminisced.

"Does that make me pokey?" Raegan and Dean said in unison, causing Sam to stare at the two incredulously.

"Wait, so, if you know about all my past one night stands…you must've seen…" Dean began.

"You have sex? Yes, but of course the network is cruel to us women who wish they could've seen more," Raegan replied, "Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam is way more ripped than you are."

'That ought to boost Sam's male happiness. He's been so doom and gloom since Madison died. Got to give him something.'

"Nah-uh."

"Wanna bet Sammy, you are even better in bed than your brother. Mileage has to run low sometime Dean."

Sam was laughing now, there was never a time that they had run across a girl—besides Meg—who had put Dean into a state of disbelief, crushing his ego.

"Makes me wonder if Sam's the better kisser too," Raegan continued, liking the expression on Dean's face as he disappeared heatedly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She could've sworn she heard him mutter something along the lines of he was 'going to take a shower.'

"Length doesn't always matter Dean," she yelled after him.

"Go fuck a pole Rae!" Dean growled.

"At least I'd get something out of it!"

Raegan sat down onto the mattress of the right bed, laying down and sighing contently. She never thought she'd get a chance to do this in her lifetime. Her hand absently reached and grasped the factory made version of Dean's amulet that she had bought a while back, loving the feel of it, the reassurance it presented. Even though it wasn't the real one, she knew she was protected by it.

"Must you push him? I mean, you know us from watching on television, but do you really have to?" Sam asked, shutting his laptop, discarding his layered shirts and occupying the other bed.

"He pisses me off. In the end he makes the wrong move. Decides what he wants too little, too late. Not too mention, I've always been hot headed like him, I don't do it on purpose _all_ the time and he picks on you, which annoys me also," she answered simply.

Her focus veered from the ceiling and onto the young hunter, eyebrows quirking in interest at the contours of his perfectly defined pecks, abs, and biceps.

'Damn, Army Strong has nothing on him.'

"Okay then," Sam said, nodding in understanding.

"Did he just call me Rae?" Raegan asked, her face forming in confusion and cocking her head to the side as she thought back to what Dean had said before he entered the bathroom. Sam shook his head with a smile, reaching for the lamp on one of the nightstands and turning off the light.

"Night Rae," he said.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Cute. Stop rhyming."

"Nighty," Sam began, getting hit in the face in the dark with an air born pillow, "Night."

"I swear, Dean's rubbed off on you too much."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Bad Day

A/N: So sorry for it being a long time since I have updated, but I just haven't had any ideas for this story for a while and now I am off school and so I can work on all my stories including this one. Also, if this story seems like it's moving too fast, thing is, if I ever met the brothers in real life, I wouldn't dare think that it wasn't really happening. So the very beginning and getting into it was my reaction if it happened. I apologize though if it was too fast for some. Thanks to those who like the story and reading it and reviewing it, because I feel like I can still go on with the story knowing that people are viewing and liking. I have a new direction into the girl in their reality kind of thing than usual. So you will only see maybe one or two episodes from the season, but the other chapters you won't. Here is the new chapter, and I really hope you enjoy! :)

Another hard day at work, getting chew out by the boss, and trying to find a mechanic who was willing to fix up her piece of shit car. That was the day that Raegan should've had, but instead, didn't. She gave out a small yelp as she felt the comfy mattress she was sleeping on disappear from underneath her and her back met the carpeted floor.

"Uh," she exhaled, regretting so as the feeling of getting the wind knocked out came full force and she rolled onto her side.

"Sorry Rae, thought you left to go home, didn't see you there," Dean whispered, dripping heavy with sarcasm.

"I think I liked you better on fucking television."

She could sense him grinning from ear to ear; that patented grin of his that always showed on television. Being in the presence of Dean Winchester, even in this last year to live, he was annoying as Hell. Raegan got up and glared down at the man as he closed his eyes and began to make himself comfortable in the bed.

"First off," she started, pushing him and getting onto the mattress, "I did not go home, obviously, because I do not know where I am right now to even consider doing so. Second of all, share the god damn bed, you've done it with many women before, this time won't be so different, just keep your hands to yourself. And third…my name is Raegan, not Rae."

Satisfied as she got her points laid across and found that Dean probably didn't care one lick of a cent and wasn't doing anything about it, gave her the good to go to sleep…and that's where she went wrong. Dean was on top of her instantly and she let out a startled little yelp as he stared down at her, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits that would've scared anyone, but not her.

"Listen, I don't care how big of a fan you are, or the fact you have my car tattooed on your ass…"

"Above, not on," she corrected.

"Whatever, or that you have," Dean paused, his face contorting into confusion and appreciation, "hey, is that my amulet?"

Raegan glanced down at the piece of jewelry around her neck and that was nestled on her chest above her neckline of her shirt and glanced up at him with a proud smile. "Sure is. Bought it online. They made replicas," she announced.

"Wow…you really are dedicated." Dean climbed off Raegan and propped him up against the headboard, Raegan following suit and staring at him.

"Yes. I have all seasons on DVD and I never miss an episode."

"I still can't believe that I'm a character in a television show that basically exploits what I do, who I am, and how I live."

"Surprised Hendrickson didn't catch you sooner?"

Dean shot her a look of bewilderment. _'This chick really does know everything,'_ he thought.

"Not to be rude or anything Dean, but I'm tired. Most wouldn't even fathom the idea of sleeping when in the room as you and your brother, but I need my sleep and you do too. If I'm correct, you have a hunt in the morning," Raegan slid down into the bed and closed her eyes, shifting to put her back to him as she fell asleep.

888

Raegan didn't get much sleep and no chance at sleeping in as soon as she heard the brothers speaking, well, more along the lines of arguing while trying to be quiet. Peeking one eye open she spotted them in the living room, semi behind the wall to give her cover from where she was on the motel bed. She sat up and rested on her elbows, tilting her head to the side as she listened.

"You wanna tell me why Rae yesterday said that you were sleeping with Ruby?" Dean asked angrily, staring hard at his brother.

"I don't know why, but I am not. Come on Dean, you as well as I know that demons can't be trusted," Sam replied.

"Well that's another thing. _Demon_. I mean, the second you found out that Ruby chick was a demon a hunt back, you go for the holy water, you don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean."

"Oh, yeah? Then, why didn't you send her ass back to hell?"

"Because she said she might be able to help us out."

"How?" Dean paused, waiting for Sam to answer, however, not getting one. "No, really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, okay? Help you out of the crossroads deal."

Just from the conversation at hand, Raegan knew what was going on and now she had added onto the Ruby thing. To be honest, she always did like the blonde one better than the brunette even though she was more familiar with Genevieve's work than Katie's. The brothers continued onward, and out of the corner of Raegan's eye she saw a cell phone lighting up in Dean's bag. She scrambled over quietly and answered it, knowing already what the call would be about.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Edgar Casey there?"

"No, this is his wife though. Can I take a message?"

"Tell him that someone broke into his storage space container and that I'm going to call the police…"

"No, no. Don't call the police. We'll handle this."

"Okay, if you feel that way."

"Thanks," Raegan said, "You know, can you just lock it back up?"

"Sure, take another moment out of my day. I only live to serve."

"Great. You know, I don't have my husband's book in front of me, and I doubt he has the address written down. Husbands and losing things these days…can you give it to me?"

"Why the hell not," the man answered with a sigh, "You got a pen and paper handy?"

"Yes, please go ahead."

He told her the directions to the place and she thanked him once again before folding the piece of paper into her jeans that she was still wearing and hanging up. Upon turning around to head back to the bed she found Sam and Dean standing in the doorway of the bedroom with their arms crossed.

"Breakfast anyone?" Raegan smiled innocently.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Frontiers

A/N: I am so loving the poll thing I have on my profile, it helps me know what people want to read, and so thanks for the vote, the reviews, the favorite alerts I have been getting because it makes me smile to know people like it. Here you go, an update. Hope you like! :)

Raegan had to fight for her right to go with them to the storage container place. She didn't want to stay behind, she was a part of this now, and technically she knew more about things than they did to help them with the case. In the end they caved and when they did they packed up and headed into the car. The location was Buffalo, New York and it would take a total of three hours to get there, which meant fun for Raegan. Normally the show would bring up a scene where the boys are talking about some personal stuff, which now that she thought about it in this episode they should've been talking about Ruby in the car…at night, instead they did it in the motel in the day.

Things were being changed because of her. Bad Day At Black Rock was being changed because of her.

"Rae!" Dean said, his voice high like he had been saying it for a while.

"Yeah?" she asked from the backseat.

"Hand me my box of cassette's please." Raegan leaned forward to search on the ground for it, bringing it up and setting it in the middle of the front seat.

"Might I make a suggestion?" She watched as his hand paused in a hover over the many selections and he peeked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Depends on what it is."

"Journey."

"Song?"

"Separate Ways, Worlds Apart. Album…Frontiers."

She grinned, loving the expression of appreciation on his face as he took the tape out and stuck it into the slot, turning up the volume a bit as it started the song.

"Here we stand, worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two," the both sang.

Sam's eyes went back and forth between them, his mouth hanging open slightly at the event playing before him.

"Sleepless nights, losing ground, I'm reaching for you, you, you," Raegan sang, coming up to settle over the seat a bit in the middle, grabbing onto the boys shoulders for effect and emotion.

"Feeling that it's gone! Can change your mind," Dean said, snapping his head to look at Raegan for her turn to sing.

"If we can't go on! To survive the tide, love divides!"

Both slammed their hands on a piece of the Impala to the beat as they bobbed side to side. "Someday love will find you, break those chains that bind you! One night will remind you," they said in unison.

"How we touched and went our separate ways," Raegan finished.

"If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you! You know I still love you."

"Though we touched and went our separate ways," Dean finished.

"You two…are scary together," Sam commented, shaking his head with a chuckle, causing Raegan to whack him upside the head. "OW!"

"Don't make fun. You can join in if you like Sammy, I mean, I know that you know the song lyrics to Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive…in fact, both of you do. So come on, join us Sam. Come to our side," she said.

"I'd rather not."

"Please…" she begged, giving him his patented puppy dog look. "Hurry because the next verse is coming up." He chuckled and nodded.

"Take it away Sasquatch," Dean smiled.

"Troubled times. Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain," Sam sang in between laughs at how he was catching glimpses of Raegan and Dean doing dramatic moves. "Distant eyes. Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain."

"If you must go! I wish you love," Raegan cut in.

"You'll never walk alone! Take care my love," Dean sang.

"Miss you love!" Sam said.

Together the three of them did the chorus, stopping afterwards to do their own version of the guitar solo in air form before halting as the techno piano sounded with crashes of the top hat on drums.

"OH!" they yelled, going back into the chorus, switching off from Sam to Raegan, to Sam and then Dean.

Sam couldn't remember ever doing this in his life with his brother, let alone at all when he was in college and he frankly loved what was happening. It was full of fun and excitement, and seeing his brother happy as can be when the one-year of living was tugging at their hearts, he couldn't help but smile. He was thankful that Raegan met them and that she was here to help.

'_Maybe she can help me save Dean,'_ he thought as the song came to a laughing end, moving onto Send Her My Love.

"It's a rarity to find someone with such good tastes," Dean said.

"Well, it's a rarity to be singing with the Winchesters," Raegan remarked.

The younger hunter sighed, bringing his attention back to the paper in his hands that held the directions on them, pointing his index finger at the sign coming up for their exit to signal to Dean that is where they needed to be. When they managed to park at the containment area, they shuttled down to the said level in the elevator—Raegan wasn't a fan of elevators…she'd seen the horror films—and finally the number on the door told them they were there.

"Ladies first," Dean said, opening the door and motioning inside.

"Um, I believe not Dean. I've seen this episode before, I know what is seen, I know what to avoid…" she paused, noticing the looks from the brothers that said that is exactly why they said for her to go in first. "Okay fine. I'll go first."

Cautiously she stepped inside, spying the red spray painted devil's trap on the ground, along with the hovering trip wire connecting to the cow skull on a shelf with the barrel of a gun sticking from its mouth. Everywhere she looked she spotted millions of artifacts and memories from John's life. It was as if she were in a time in history that should be worshipped as if she were in a museum.

Then she felt the boys go around her in awe, finding the trip wire, the blood, the gun, the indicated signs of a break in. She could hear their words about checking if anything was missing and to check for certain dust lines broken or something. In all honestly, Raegan knew what to look for, but she wanted this to play out like it originally did in the episode.

Walking up to where Dean had stopped at a table, setting down his flashlight and gun to pick up his first sawed off that he made when he was young, pulling it up and down to cock it.

"No way," Sam breathed, and Raegan smiled knowing he had found his soccer trophy that his dad unknowingly kept.

She veered over to a cage door, knowing that this is where the weapons and curse boxes were held and opening it with a rusty creak before entering, instantly going to the shelves.

'_Yep, the box is gone…'_ she confirmed mentally.

"Nothing appears to be missing," Dean said.

"Except for a curse box," she corrected.

"A what box?"

"Curse. Box. John kept them in boxes with symbols on them to describe their power and to keep them inside as well. We need to go find this…" she paused, moving up close to Dean making his brows rise in question as she took his arm and pulled out a pen from her jean pocket that she always had, writing the license plate of the thieves. "Connecticut plates, last three digits 8-8-0."

"How do you know all this?" Sam questioned, forgetting that she knew everything about their lives.

"They parked in front of the security camera without blocking their plates, and also the show. So yeah, thank me later we need to go and get that item."

"Before they open the box."

"Actually, it's already opened."

Sam and Dean cursed under their breath as they hurried out, Raegan running and jumping over the trip wire to catch up with them as they went back to the car.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. The Foot

A/N: Man, I am getting votes up the whazoo lately and I have two for this one. So here you go, another update. Hope you like! :)

The rumble of the car as Dean pulled it up next to Grossman and Wayne's car, made Raegan quickly slide over to where she could get a good view from the backseat.

"Connecticut. Last three digits," he paused, looking at his arm where the girl in the back had written the numbers, "8-8-0."

"Yep, that's them," Raegan muttered under her breath, nearly getting thrown into the car's upholstery as Dean pressed his foot to the gas petal, jerking the mass of metal forward to park. "Gentle Dean, damn it gentle with your baby!"

"Are you sure you aren't just speaking for yourself with that comment Rae?" Dean smirked.

"You only wish."

She rolled her eyes and settled them on the rearview to meet his, glaring at him before exiting the vehicle when it came to a stop. Raegan headed to the trunk of the Impala, lifting it up and already going through the hidden compartment to pull out a .50 Desert Eagle. Cocking it and placing the safety on she stuffed it into the waistband of her jeans just as Dean and Sam came to join her.

"Whoa, whoa there princess, what do you think you are doing? You may have seen the show, but leave the guns to the pro's. Got it?" Dean said reaching for the spot she had the weapon, only to get halted as Raegan gripped his wrist and twisted his arm behind him, pressing him against the car.

"Hands off the merchandise Winchester," she snapped, releasing him before letting a grin fall upon her face. "Mom was in the military when my dad died from cancer. Taught me the ropes so then if I ever get robbed or something along the lines…I'd be prepared."

Dean and Sam stared at her awe as she cocked another gun and concealed it by snaking it under her pant leg into her boot. "Let's go get that foot," she said, heading towards the building alone as the boys continued to gape at her before following after.

"What does she mean by a foot? Like an actual foot? Cause I'm telling you Sam if it's a real one, I don't want to touch it, I don't want to see it or deal with it. Got me?" Dean said, just as they caught up in the hallway on the fourth floor of the apartment complex.

"Shh," Raegan sounded, pulling the eagle from her jeans and removing the safety, coming closer to the door and opening it just as someone proclaimed their happiness.

"Royal flush! Grossman, that's the second royal flush in eight hands. I can't lose. I mean, really. I can't lose," the man's voice paused to the sound of something being picked up. "Maybe this thing really works. You know what I'm saying? I'll tell you one thing, there's no way in hell we're handing it over to that stuck-up bitch. Not after all we've been through. Let's go. Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun."

The trio had just made it to the opening to the next area in the small apartment room hallway, immediately uncovering themselves from the drywall to hold the two men at gunpoint. Raegan watched as Dean rounded the couch and pinned the injured bum that had the luck of the foot, making her step towards the coffee table where the item was stationed out of its box.

"All right, give us the box. Please tell me that you didn't…even though Rae said…but please…" Dean begged.

"Oh, they did," Raegan confirmed, not making a move towards the unlucky monster.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked---a.k.a. the injured one.

"Huh?" Dean asked, confused.

"Are you guys cops?"

"No we aren't. Dean, beware though because he's going to pop you one right in the---," Raegan began to say a little too late though as Dean became distracted, giving Wayne free space to punch him.

The elder hunter fell to the floor, dropping his gun along with him and just as it hit it went off. Sam covered his head as it ricocheted off the radiator, the wall, and then it finally knocked the lamp over. Raegan groaned in annoyance as she saw Sam drop his own weapon, spotting it and beginning to dive for it at the same time Grossman was.

'_What is with the Winchesters dropping their fucking arsenal?'_ Raegan thought.

She spun on Wayne who had managed to get around all the mess that was going on with Sam being knocked over and Dean as well, the rabbit foot flying over her head, but she remained a steady eye.

"What are you going to do girly? Shoot me? Considering I am mister lucky today, why don't you put down that gun of yours and we'll have some fun once I put these two in their places?" he said.

"Um…let me think, you equals not my type, and also, keep dreaming pokey," she spat.

"Your loss then."

Her head snapped to the side with a sickening noise, the direction she was falling happened to be in the same one where Dean was attempting at standing only to be back on the floor with Raegan on top.

"Couldn't resist me eh?" he grunted.

"Shut up," she said, rolling off him and towards the rabbit's foot not too far away. Once she got a hold of it, she smiled and laughed. "I got it!" Then the realization of what she had just done hit her. She had the rabbit's foot, the one where if the person who is in possession of it loses it---and they will lose it---that person dies within twenty-four hours. "You've got to be fucking me!"

"Sorry, offer passed. Hand it over," Wayne said, aiming Dean's gun at her head.

"Nope."

"Bye then."

The shot didn't go off, this part Raegan knew well, then of course watching it in real life was plain hilarious. Wayne went backwards and fell over the couch with a loud thud, while Grossman attempted at getting up only to get knocked out by a shelf and its contents. Now, a gun flying through the air was a different matter. One had to catch it, or else. Thankfully Raegan was saved of that duty as Sam got it and stared at it in disbelief.

"That was a lucky break," Dean breathed.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?" Sam asked.

"I think it is."

"Of course it is you morons. God, sure, land me in the world of my dreams, only to find out that the two hottest hunters of all damn fucking time are idiots!" Raegan shouted as she walked out of the apartment with the brother's eyes trained on her at her retreat.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Code Red

Raegan stared at the thing, giving it one expression…hatred. She now had to deal with the curse, and well it was better to have Sam have it than her personally. When he had it, it was funny when he lost it because things happened to him like his shoe getting dropped down the sewer. But now that she had it, it wasn't funny and if she lost it she'd be in deep shit that she wasn't sure she could get out of if she tried. Looking up at the sound of the Impala's driver door creaking open, Raegan knew what Dean had in the paper bag, Scratch-off lottery tickets, and he was going to use her "luck" to win.

"Dean, come on," Raegan whined, huffing as she leaned back against the backseat upholstery.

"What? Hey, that was _my_ gun he was aiming at your head Rae, my gun don't jam. So, that was a lucky break. Not to mention, them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here," Dean said, swiveling around and holding out a ticket to her. "Scratch one. Come on, Rae. Scratch and win!"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and taking it from him along with the penny he gave and started to work on the thing.

"Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have locked it up," Sam said.

"Of course it's cursed, I've seen this episode before. Lose it, the person dies in twenty-four hours, don't you see that this completely needs to be destroyed? I could die! In fact, I will die! Because everyone loses it!" Raegan yelled, giving back the ticket to Dean who appeared to be very happy as he saw the numbers.

"Twelve-hundred dollars! You've just won twelve-hundred dollars!" he laughed and cheered, holding out another ticket to Raegan who took it with a grumble. "I don't know, doesn't seem that cursed to me."

"Were you even listening to what I said Dean?"

"Nope. Scratch."

One reminder that she had placed in the back of her mind, one, is that Dean in the end loses those lotto tickets to Bella, and boy was she going to be happy about that. She wasn't his moneymaker; he can deal with a good number of money down the drain. With them parked in the lot outside the restaurant, she knew that the foot buried in her pocket, safety pinned there so it wouldn't fall out or get stolen easy by the brunette bitch, would be taken soon. But she didn't want it to, she wanted to live, she just got into this world and started this hunt and already she had a death sentence in the making.

Sam exited the vehicle, flipping on his phone to call Bobby even though Raegan had basically confirmed that yes it was indeed cursed. Boys and never listening to when a woman says something is one way, they have to go learn it the second time from someone else or a source until they believe it. Then in the end, they don't even remember that you said that!

"Look, Bobby, we didn't know," Sam said, his voice was audible to the two in the car since the window was rolled down. "I didn't touch it and neither did Dean!" A pause. "Raegan did—she's a hunter that we just joined hands with."

"How much we up there big boy?" Raegan asked, hitting Dean on the arm playfully as she leaned inwards over the seat.

"Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean, you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?" Sam asked.

"I'm counting!" Dean answered.

"Ah, a 'C' or 'D' average in that area are we?" Raegan grinned, getting a glare in return.

"It's a hell of a luck charm."

"Not a luck charm Sam, it's Hell in a foot! A furry one that happens to be from a freaking rabbit! Why does a rabbit always get screwed in supernatural deals?"

"It's a supernatural thing I guess," Dean shrugged, finishing his ticket shorting on the seat before mentally adding up the total.

"So, we won't lose it, Bobby."

"Everybody does…" Raegan muttered.

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?" the younger brother waited before hanging up and peering through the open window at the girl and Dean, seeing them trained on the stupid tickets.

"Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. Until then, I say we hit Vegas with this beautiful vixen we have come across, pull a little _Rain Man_. Although, Raegan shouldn't the Rain Man," Dean said, smirking at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she scowled.

"We just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?"

"Dude," Dean paused, looking up at Sam and Raegan with a wide grin plastered on his face. "We're up fifteen grand."

Raegan groaned, exiting the car and heading towards Biggerson's, thinking it best to get the picture done now so then the boys don't land in the hands of Kubrick and Creedy. Those two didn't know her, so she thought it would be safe, however, the boys were fast walkers and were up to her side in no time as they stopped at the main counter to be seated.

"Hi. Table for two, please."

"Congratulations!" the owner exclaimed.

Raegan jumped and stumbled backwards into Dean at the abruptness of it, and it was then she realized just why Sam had that expression on his face when they took the photo in the episode.

"Whoa there girly, scared?" Dean grinned; his face so close to hers she could've sworn that she had died and gone to heaven.

"You are the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's restaurant family!"

"Oh for the love all that is fucking holy!" Raegan shouted, shooting her hands to her face to shield herself before the snap and flash came, but her reflexes were too late.

When they were seated with the giant check, and the streamers were out of her long black hair, she stared at the picture they gave her with a look of sadness, horror, and wanting to hide. Sam had that same face like he did in the episode, Dean's was different though, he was looking at her with this lustful look with her still pressed against him from falling back, and her face was caught in the open position mad.

'Note to self, never yell when getting a photo op,' she thought to herself, folding it up and placing it in the back of her jeans pocket. Even though it was bad, she wanted it for memory sake.

Dean made the grossest noises when wolfing down his ice cream like it was the last meal for the season before hibernation, and Raegan never blinked as she watched with disgust. She chose to be in the spot farthest from the end of the table so she was boxed in by the fellow hunter, that had just eaten two big steak burgers with the works, a platter of fries, a soda, and the desert ala sickness. Just seeing this occur made her stomach want to explode.

"Bobby's right," Sam interrupted from behind his laptop before shutting it and placing it into his little carry on bag. "This lore goes way back—pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

"I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's," Dean stated.

"You never listen to what anyone says do you?" Raegan asked.

He shrugged and gave a contented sigh as he leaned back into the booth, only to sit up quickly to grip his head, suffering from a brain freeze that took too long to get to the brain. It was then that the female by the window sat straight, not liking that the waitress was coming over, a black short wig hairdo that she had to admit looked pretty real. The boys seemed to find her interesting as they gaped at her.

"Can I freshen you up?" she asked with a coy smile.

'_At least she can't get me,'_ Raegan thought blissfully.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Sam replied, raising his brows as she refilled his coffee cup, smiling flirtatiously both at him and Dean once going to his mug as well.

That's when the havoc erupted. Coffee…jeans…Dean…standing, more like falling out of booth about the hotness of the liquid now decorating the denim of his crotch…Raegan getting dragged out with him since his hand could only find her to balance him with. Not much help at all.

"Oh!" Bella said with shock and guilt.

"Why does it always seem that you end up on top of me there darlin'?" Dean said, his hands shooting to Raegan's waist to steady her where she landed on him.

"Turn of events. The unfortunate kind," she answered, attempting to stand, receiving assistance from a random stranger, only to find it was Bella.

"Sorry about that," Bella apologized, and Raegan pushed her off viciously.

"Yeah. Right."

Once Dean was on his feet, the waitress—Bella—walked away, both the brothers having the gall to check her out as she left.

"Rae. If you were ever gonna get lucky," Dean began.

"I would go for something male, and not in close reach." Her hand shot to the pocket of her pants, trying to make sure that the foot was still there and safety pinned, her fingers brushing something and causing her hand to shoot up to her mouth as she yelped. The pin pricked her finger. "Fuck!"

"How is that good?"

"That bitch Bella just stole the foot from my pocket!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam and Dean went ahead of Raegan running out the door to go and get their waitress, she tried to follow, getting caught up in tripping over her own legs flying through the air a bit and knocking into a waiter with a whole tray of food. Turning onto her back on the restaurant tiled floor she sighed in relief that nothing got on her, and that's when she saw the container of ketchup coming down, it's lid not secured as it opened, pouring the stuff all over while she screamed.

A sound came to the Winchesters ears, and they looked behind them to find their traveling buddy not there. Both entered the place to find the mess awaiting them.

"Hey Rae, you got red on you," Dean pointed out.

If one could look menacing with a condiment on them, it had to be her when she glared at him.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Slip off the ol 'Gum and Sex Talk

A/N: Muse has been on hyper drive for this one, because of this episode. It is one of my many favorites. Here you go and I hope you enjoy! :)

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew…" Raegan repeated, standing up with the assistance of Sam as Dean watched. "I hate ketchup, I hate it so bad! Now its smell will forever haunt me along with its color."

Dean opened his mouth to comment and was quickly shut up as Raegan came by with Sam and slapped him, getting ketchup on his face. They headed out to the car and once they got there it was then that it was a problem. "Where do you think you're going? I don't want that all over my seats."

"What else am I supposed to do Dean? Sit on a towel ruin that, sit on your lap ruin your jeans?"

"No. Here, you can borrow my clothes," he said, heading to the trunk and digging through his duffel pulling out a forest green t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "No jeans though, you'll drown in them and not to mention if you trip with your luck it would get worse."

The female grabbed them eagerly, and her hands went to the bottom of her black tank to lift up. With a sick slop it came off and so did something else. Raegan pressed Dean's shirt against her chest to cover, staring wide-eyed at the boys whom were staring back at her with raised brows.

"I want to hear nothing from the two of you, got it?"

"Yeah, nothing was seen, nothing happened," Sam confirmed.

"Nice rack," Dean said.

Raegan could've gone over to him and settled this but in her case it might not do much, so instead she managed to get the shirt on without showing anything again, and get on the boxers in one fluent motion. She had to imagine how she appeared to the two, wearing Dean's clothes, tips of her hair at the end with some ketchup left over, and her black combat boots. Getting into the car, not even letting them get a chance to get a word out, she sat with a huff and crossed her arms.

"So, what, now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked situating himself in the driver's seat and his pants a bit for they now seemed too tight.

"I guess."

"I wonder how bad."

888

Grossman sat there with a picture of him and Wayne drinking a few at a party that happened to be Wayne's birthday. Silent tears filled his eyes for his dead friend whom he'd found impaled on a barbeque fork. God, he knew those things were bad business. "Adios, compadre," he said, raising his liquor bottle and pouring a little on the floor before taking a swig for him.

Meanwhile, in the hallway of the apartment complex the three were stalking towards the man's door they had been through earlier that day.

"Listen, I know that it's important that I don't stay in the car because something could happen, but do I honestly have to go in there dressed like this?" Raegan asked, moving in front of them before they could open the wooden plank.

"Would you rather be in there dressed like that with the sights of one other pair of eyes besides Sam and I, or would you rather be out here where many people can walk by and see you dressed like that?" Dean asked with a knowing smirk, moving her out of the way and entering.

"Oh, man. What do you want?" Grossman asked, not in the mood to be talking to the guys that trashed his apartment.

"We heard about your friend. That's bad luck."

"Piss off."

"Hey!" Raegan warned stepping forwards only to be held back by Sam.

Grossman looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance appreciatively before returning to look at Dean.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot—a woman," Dean said.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because she fucking stole it back from us," Raegan exclaimed, pushing past Sam and moving up close to the guy.

Her boot stepped on the spilt liquor and caused her to slide forward to where she landed in Grossman's lap, definitely not wanting to be there. "Hmm…not such a bad thing then eh?" he said, laughing.

"Rae…" Dean began, reaching for her arm and bringing her back to his front holding her in place while he spoke. "I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

The man scoffed; how stupid did they think he was? "You're crazy, man."

Dean saw the girl in his grip begin to open her mouth, but spoke before she could even get a word out. "You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did, all the flukes, and all the luck. When you lose the foot, that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And Rae here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now, if you don't help us stop this thing, it puts those deaths on your head. Now, I can read people," Dean paused, causing Raegan to roll her eyes at the line that he was using but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to mouth them with him. "And I get it: you're a thief and a scumbag. That's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

Grossman and Sam watched the black haired woman mouth the words and then glance at Dean once he was done. "Her name was Bella Lugosi. That's all I know."

Raegan saw him tip back the bottle, emptying more liquor into his system and with how he was going he'd be having one hell of a hangover in the morning. That bottle was about the size of his thigh and it was almost gone.

"Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, and sorry about your friend…" Raegan added as they turned to exit, Dean's arm still around her to keep her close, "Oh! And for screwing up your place! Oh, oh! And for--."

The door slammed shut behind them and she glared at the one who did before she could finish her apologies. Pretty soon they were going down the steps outside the building and just as they took the last few steps, Raegan jumped grabbing onto Dean's shoulders so then she was now straddling his waist while he stood. Gum was under foot and she did not want to lose her damn shoe. Her shoes were hard to find, state of the art military combat boots, her mom's. Sam in the episode could always get new ones, but these ones were her life and part of her family.

"Should I comment on this? I think I should comment on this. Sam would do you think?" Dean asked, hinting at the girl on him.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I think that maybe you should ask miss unlucky there."

"Rae? Care to explain?"

"Well…" Raegan began; dangling her legs from her spot, locking her hands together around his neck as she gave a little girl thinking complete innocence expression. "You see Dean, there comes a time when a girl and boy reach puberty and they get sexual feelings for the other while their _parts_ try and mature fully. And when they do mature and they get older, they want to have sex. Now maybe not just the love making sex, because there is many differences with sex, like for instance just a good old fashioned fuck."

She stopped, looking at him for the first time since she'd started the explanation, almost breaking out in laughter at how he was looking almost mortified and horny at the same time. If she looked at Sam right now, she would've broke.

"Come on Dean!" she finally exclaimed, hopping off of him and striding to the impala, avoiding anything suspicious in the gravel on the way there. "I'm not getting gum on my boots. Stop gaping and answer your phone damn it."

The younger hunter instantly went into a fit of laughter, gripping his stomach as he too went to the impala and climbed into the passenger seat while Raegan sat in the back.

"My phone? My phone isn't even ringing!"

'_Smoke on the water…'_ came the lyrics of his ring tone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Told ya so!" Raegan called from the window, receiving the finger from him as he talked to Bobby.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Just Do It

A/N: I am trying to make this as realistic in the sense of time it takes to get a hunt done, so that's why I am splitting this episode into so many chapters. Also, glad that you like it and I hope you enjoy! :)

After leaving the apartment complex for the second time that day, Raegan already knew what Dean was going to do with her. He was going to dump her off at a fucking motel while Sam and him figured this thing out, or maybe he'd go alone still and leave her to screw everything to hell for Sam and herself. Both seemed plausible. The Impala pulled into the motel parking lot right on cue and she glared at him through the rearview so then he'd know that she was pissed at his decision.

"All right Bobby thanks. We owe you another one," Dean said, hanging up his phone. "All right, Bobby's got a pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So, it'll take me about two hours to get there."

'_Yep, going stag,'_ she thought.

Sam looked around as they stopped in front of the main office. "So what are we doing here if we need to be heading to Queens?"

"You, my brother, are staying here with Rae because I don't want her bad luck getting us killed."

"And I am staying here with her why?"

"Dude…you think that I'm just going to leave Rae all alone where more damage can be done? She is unstable as we know it, and we don't need her to create havoc in the this lovely town."

The elder hunter exited the vehicle and went inside to retrieve one room; there was no arguing with Dean about being at a motel with Sam while he did the dirty work because it'd be pointless. Plus, he was bigger than Raegan; he could lift her and tie her to a chair if he so pleased. She decided to not wait in the Impala any longer though as she opened the door and stepped onto the asphalt, causing Sam to quickly mimic the action and come over to her side.

"Come on Sam, let's go to the room," she said, walking towards the door number 7 and waiting patiently as Dean came out and looked confusingly at the car.

Raegan gave a whistle and signal of her hand to show him where they were and he jogged over to them, raising the key and opening his mouth to tell them the room only to find them standing there already. "Huh."

"Spit spot Dean, I don't have all night, plus my ass is freezing itself to the next ice age here," Raegan pressed, hearing him place the key into the hole and unlocking it as they all stepped inside and flipped the lights on.

It wasn't a bad looking room, in fact it was rather homey, but there was a problem that she didn't realize could be changed just by having her in the picture; one bed instead of two.

"What is she supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come here Rae," Dean motioned for her, pulling out a chair, "I don't want you to do anything. I want you to sit right here and don't move, okay?"

She nodded, annoyed, as she sat down and watched him straighten her shoulders, have her legs together and focused her head at level before going over to the motel room door and halting to talk to Sam in whispered words. What they were saying, she didn't know and was utterly curious. Dean glanced at her, noticing that her head had moved to see them and he walked back over to place her head in the previous position. "Don't turn on the light, don't turn _off_ the light. Don't move your head or any other part of your body. Don't even scratch your nose."

Raegan never experimented with that whenever someone told one to not scratch something and then they had to, but when he said that it was then she knew that all of that was correct and spot on. Her face screwed up into that of pain and her hand itched to go to her nose and just scrape her nails against it once or maybe twice to dull the freaking tingles. The door shutting came to her ears and it was then that she moved her hand, scratching the part with fervor and a sigh of happiness.

Sam saw this and plopped down on the king sized bed, his brows pulled in and his lips the form of a smile. "You can relax you know, it's fine. So far you've only slipped on two things and pricked your finger. I'm sure just relaxing on a chair won't end you."

"Thanks." She stretched her legs out a bit and slouched in the seat, happy to be in a comfortable position that wasn't so rigid and mannequin. Well, Sam was wrong. Once she got into that state, there was an ominous creaking sound that wouldn't stop and then she saw the ceiling. "Don't jinx me Sam."

"Sorry?"

Getting onto her elbows from the broken wood and staring at him she stood and went to sit by him on the bed. He flinched visibly as she did. "I'm not going to bite. Just, why me? You were the one that was supposed to get the foot, and instead I had to go and grab it! I prepared for losing it, but I also prepared for not losing it! Thus the pricking of the finger! Safety pinned it, but even then the bitch Bela got it from me. How did she know that I had it? I mean she could've guessed it was you or Dean! No! She went for me!"

"Rae…" Sam began, getting cut off as the air conditioning unit in the wall began to clang.

"Shit, Sam you put it out, I don't want to catch fire and you have more luck than I do. It's just natural luck of the Irish on your part," she said as smoke started to seep out of the vent, sparking a bit before going into flame.

The hunter frantically took off his jacket and smothered the flames, happy that it was out once and for all. "I hope Dean finds Bela and gets that foot soon."

"You and me both."

"Huh?"

Raegan stood and walked over to Sam, carefully pulling him away from the unit so then nothing bad could happen. "Listen, Sam…" The wonders of the foot strike once more. Her hand still fisted in his shirt and pulling, as she snagged her boot in the comforter that was off the bed slightly, causing her to go down and with Sam on top.

"Uh!" they both grunted.

Sam looked down at her, not knowing if she was okay considering his weight was probably crushing her but at the same time he couldn't help himself. What Raegan had said earlier with the sex comment, he was still kind of hard from that and she looked relatively good looking with her body condition and her colorful personality inside and out. "Um…Sam…mind getting off me?" she asked.

His eyes were trained on her lips the whole time and he didn't realize that she had spoken until she snapped her free hand in front of his face. "What?"

"Off. You're crushing me."

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head and getting onto his two feet, helping Raegan up at the same time.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me Sam, all you had to do was ask or go for it."

"Don't you like my brother?"

"Damn, I like both you. I'm a Dean fan girl and a Sam fan girl…I like you both equally. Different reasons for each of you as a person, but yeah."

"Ok."

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Just do it."

He paused, not knowing if he really should or shouldn't. She was giving him freedom to do so and he was just standing there, and then his legs kicked in before his mind could process what was going on. His lips crashed to hers and she never thought that anything could be better than kissing a fucking Winchester from her favorite show, and Sam was a damn good kisser too. Raegan slid her hands up his chest and behind his neck, angling her head to the right for better leverage.

Sam's hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her up to straddle his waist as he stood, walking them back against the wall of the air conditioning unit. Bad move.

Their heavy breathing from being at a constant lip lock was cut short as Sam felt something hot on his pant leg, looking down he found himself on fire. Raegan had to grab whatever she could so then she didn't fall too hard as he let go of her to put the flames out, the thing she got was the curtain on the window rod. Both of them went down instantly, knocked out on the floor as Kubrick and Creedy happened to walk by the window to see their search was over.

"Thank you God," Kubrick grinned, looking to the sky.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Batman, Beaten, and Shot

**A/N: Okay, so I stayed up last night thinking about all the hunts I am going to do for this story. I have all them planned and now I just need to get to them and write them. Here is the chapter, the luck of the Rabbit's Foot will end NEXT chapter. But until that chapter, here is this one. Hope you like! :)**

What happened? That was one question that Raegan needed to be answered, because her head hurt, her back hurt, and she was seeing black everywhere. She didn't remember going to bed, and she knew for a fact that something had gone wrong because she could recall kissing Sam and then…

'_Oh shit,'_ she thought, her eyes fluttering open as her head lolled trying to find support so then she could look around.

"Oh, she's awake," Creedy said, finishing tying the knot in the ropes that were holding her in a chair next to Sam.

"I'll be a lot more than that once I get out of these things," she threatened, tiredly tugging on the bindings with no success of getting free.

"We didn't even have to touch you two. You just went all spastic and knocked your pretty little self plus your boyfriend here out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam croaked.

Kubrick snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, silencing him as he began to speak. "I used to think your friend, Gordon sent me."

"That crazy loon? You know you really need to get better friends Kubrick, I mean seriously. Gordon? Come on!" Raegan exclaimed.

"Hmm…I think your bitch here Sam needs to know when to hold her tongue."

"I'm a bitch? Look whose talking Blondie."

"Anyways, Gordon asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain. Seeing as how that you have company, I will have to rid of her too or maybe I'll just put her in a psyche ward. Either way, it seems like she will need it."

Raegan glared at him with menace.

"But as it turns out, I'm on a mission from God," he finished, smacking Sam across the face.

"Don't you touch him you bastard!" Raegan shouted, struggling in the chair.

The man stopped in front of her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so then she was looking up. "Now…how in the world did these murderous and hell bent yahoos get to be with a girl like you huh? What do you see in them?"

"I see good, and the fact that self righteous assholes who think they are doing… '_God's work'_ is completely wrong and need to check on who is the more evil one out of the bunch. Take a look at Gordon for example. It's a good thing he's locked up. He's an animal."

He smirked, taking out a knife from his jeans and holding it close to her neck. "You missy, need to watch your words," he paused, rotating her head thoughtfully before letting go and backhanding her. "Or you'll be looking like the Joker just got done with you."

She spit out some blood from her mouth, groaning at the pain and heat throbbing through her face. Being in her favorite show was turning out to be a real ass kicker on her part.

888

They had beaten her up pretty damn well, and Sam had gotten off kind of clean because of his natural luck. But she knew that Dean was coming and that he'd be there soon to save them. She sputtered as a cup of water was splashed on her face, hating the rabbit's foot so much at this moment that she couldn't wait to burn it's furriness all the way to nonexistence.

"Sam…you were a part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?"

"So now you talk to him after making me a personal punching bag. Fucking fantastic," Raegan said, receiving a warning from Kubrick as he raised his hand but didn't make contact.

"We did everything we could to stop it," Sam replied.

"Lie, lie, lie. You were in on it. You know what their next move is, too, don't you?" Kubrick asked.

"No. I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this."

"He's wrong about a lot of things, including the whole God's mission thing. Dude! Get a hole of reality! God is away on vacation and no one knows where he is!" Raegan couldn't keep quiet; she never suffered this problem this severely while growing up, and apparently it was making itself known now.

"Creedy, tape her mouth shut, I don't want to have to hear her babbling."

Creedy snatched a roll of duct tape from the table where they had laid out their weapons and such, undoing a good strip and tearing it off before placing it over Raegan's mouth.

'What is it with the duct tape here in this world? Seriously! It hurts when it's taken off! And it gives you that weird numb and sticky feeling…'

"Gordon told me about you, Sam—about your powers. You're some kind of weirdo, psychic freak."

"No, not anymore. No powers, no visions, nothing," Sam answered.

Raegan was very glad that her feet weren't really that well held to the legs of the chairs as she lifted them, breaking the rope there and kicking Kubrick and Creedy backwards so they fell on the carpet. She smiled and made a happy muffled noise at the sight.

"Rae…" Sam cautioned.

Her head turned to look at him with a confused look in her eyes, returning her head to see the two hunters not pleased and standing mere inches away from her, one of them holding a gun. She swallowed as she stared at the end of the barrel, not liking how she had managed to get herself into this predicament. Rabbit's foot was really pissing her off even more.

"Now, no more lies Sam or your friend here gets the taste of a bullet first. There's an army of demons out there, pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the end game here, right? So, maybe—just maybe—you can understand why we can't take chances," Kubrick explained, raising a gun of his own at Sam.

"Whoa, okay. Hold on a minute," Sam shouted, worried.

"Kubrick--," Creedy began.

"No. You saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself: why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the Web, because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of this--," Sam tried.

"Shut up," Kubrick snapped, continuing to talk to Creedy, "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason: to do his work. This is destiny."

"Nope. Not destiny. Just a rabbit's foot," Dean said, coming into the room and aiming his gun at Kubrick only to realize that Raegan was also held at gunpoint. He was out manned…well; he'd let them think that. He had the luck of the Irish, actually more along the lines of a foot but still.

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brains off the wall."

"Oh," Dean paused, gesturing to his gun, "This thing?"

Raegan hated how Dean was being so cocky in this situation, here they were in a life and death matter and he had the gall to be thinking that just because he had a way to get them out safely, that he could play mister ego. She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay," he said, placing the gun down on the side table, "But you see, there's something about me that you don't know."

The blue-capped pen sat next to his gun, just waiting to be grabbed and picked up, but the thing was he wasn't reaching for it like in the episode.

'_What the hell are you doing Dean?!'_

"It's my lucky day," he finished, reaching for Creedy nearby and karate chopping his hand against his arm holding the desert eagle, he dropped it making it go off.

The bullet could've gone anywhere, it could've gone in its intended destination in Raegan's skull but instead it managed to embed itself into her right calve eliciting a scream through the tape.

Dean grabbed Creedy's shirt and twisted it so then the back of it was over the man's head, his arms hanging in a painful way as Dean turned him around twice and then kicked him in the butt, sending him sprawling into the sofa. Kubrick wasn't handled though and this was the problem, however, his gun was no longer trained on Sam and was aimed at Dean's back. The elder hunter was smarter though. Raegan wished that what she was seeing now were in the episode, sure, the whole pen thing was damn awesome and hilarious, but this better.

In seconds Kubrick's gun was knocked away and in Dean's own hand, he ejected the clip and used the end of the weapon to clock the guy on the head with it. "I'm amazing," Dean said with a grin, dropping the pieces in the silent room. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah. You're Batman," Sam teased, snorting.

The brother's face fell and he went around back to undo the ropes from Sam and then Raegan, helping her stand and wrapping her arm around and behind his neck. "How you doing there Rae?"

She reached for the tape and ripped it off fast like a band-aid, regretting it instantly. "My luck is screwed to Hell and back, I'm beat up, oh and my leg is bleeding and burns like the fire of a thousand suns. That a good answer for you Dean?" she said as they got out to the Impala and inside. Sam seated in the back with Raegan as Dean drove.

"Hey…you really okay?" Sam whispered, his arm around her shoulders as his hand ran through her hair.

She looked at him and saw that he was thinking about something, maybe it was the kiss…thing is, she liked Sam, she did, but she also liked Dean—even though he could be an ass—how could she choose? A problem…she couldn't. Her hand slowly went to his cheek and stayed there, loving the feel of small stubble coming in that would need to be trimmed and the softness of his skin. Her eyes met his blue-green ones and she smiled; no matter what she'd always love the brothers equally.

"Yeah. Listen, Sam," she started, "About the kiss…I like you. I do, but I have a liking for your brother at the same time, the same amount, which makes it hard. We've just met, yet I feel like I've known you both for years, which in a sense I kind of have. I can't get into relationships right now. Our worlds are different. Who knows how long I might be in this one?"

Sam nodded. He understood, he did, and he knew that having the same feelings for two people and not being able to decide which one was a difficult matter and a huge step. Really, the kiss was just something he wanted to do, and upon doing that it created a spark and mess that would've been made over a few months time. Things were moving fast. Right now slowing down was good.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Dean asked, glancing into the rearview just as Raegan removed her hand from Sam's face and looked away.

"Just on how much I will hate having to get this hunk of metal out of my body and stitched up by you two. I've heard about how bad it feels and hell, I've seen at least one time in the show one of you pulling it out. Mystery Spot. Although, that hasn't happened just yet," Raegan replied.

"Mystery--."

"Drive Dean. Don't wrack your brain. We need you to keep those brain cells alive."

Sam chuckled as Raegan giggled, seeing the tightening on the steering wheel and the rippling of the elder's back muscles reacting to her comment. Tonight there was going to be a fire.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Feelings and the Unknown

**A/N: End of the Rabbit's Foot hunt. Took many chapters to finish, but hey, remember, realistic as possible when it comes to hunts and time. Here you go and I hope you enjoy! New hunt next chapter. :)**

**P.S. Made a banner…in case ya wanna see it, here is the link. Just copy and past, but make sure to do the actual signs and do dad's in between and delete spaces. Replace the parenthesis and words in them. Also, the girl in the banner isn't who I originally imagined as Raegan, but it was close enough. And Raegan is older than the girl in the banner.**

**s213 . photobucket . com (forward slash) albums (forward slash) cc275 (forward slash) gypsywoman1 (underscore) album (forward slash) ? action (equal sign) view ( "and" sign) current (equal sign) Beautiful Disaster story banner . jpg**

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper—that should do it," Sam said, standing in front of the fire they had started in the Cemetery that night as Sam sprinkled some fine powder into the flames.

"God, you think that one issue with fire or more would be the end of you Winchesters. Now you two are the pyromaniacs of the century," Raegan commented, sitting on the grass against the side of a tombstone.

Sure, being in a cemetery at night was enough to freak her out, but where else was she going to take up sitting arrangements? On some patch of grass that looked safe but wasn't and actually turned out to be that she was on a dead person 6 feet up. Nope, she chose this spot, it was comfy, no dead person underneath her that she knew of and she was fine.

"One second," Dean said, finishing scratching off more lottery tickets he had bought earlier that day way before coming to their rescue.

"Dean…" Sam and Raegan said in unison.

"Hey, back off Sam. You too Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon."

"Watch that bacon go anywhere but home," she muttered.

Smiling, Dean put them in his jacket pocket and exchanged it for the rabbit's foot, bringing it over to the fire. "All right. Say goodbye, Wascally Wabbit."

Almost. He almost got it in there and technically the girl knew what was going to happen and so with that gun pointing at her on the ground she had to have known that Bela was going to come in. "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know…whatever. Put the foot down, honey," Bela said with a smile.

'No, no, no, Dean, just listen to her, whatever you say will not work and I will get a bloody fucking other bullet to match the one that I already have that **still** needs to be taken care of. Don't say a damn word,' Raegan pleaded silently.

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not--."

A loud scream echoed throughout the cemetery and Raegan's hands went to her other leg that now was suiting a bullet.

"Son of a--," Dean stopped.

"Bitch!" Raegan grit, glaring at Bela as she smirked and cocked the gun once again and placed it to point at Raegan's temple while Dean made a few steps towards them.

"Back. Off, Tiger," Bela snapped, kneeling down beside the black haired girl and making sure that the metal was digging into the skin of her head. "You make one more move, and I'll the pull the trigger again. You've got luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your girlfriend…she, I can't miss."

"I'm going to kick your ass I swear to god Bela. I'll hunt you down after this, lock you up, and make sure I have a front row seat when those hellhounds tear you limb from limb," Raegan snarled at her harshly and quietly.

Bela's eyes met hers briefly, showing the horror of her knowing too much.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean yelled.

"Relax," Bela turned her attention to the elder hunter and his brother. "It's a leg hit. I can't aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Silence. "Put the rabbit's foot down on the ground, now."

"All right, all right, take it easy."

The brunette leaned in close to Raegan's ear to whisper to her just as Dean bent down, almost as if he was going to place it on the ground. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. You will never get free from your deal," Raegan said.

"Think fast," Dean shouted, tossing it to Bela causing her to catch it.

"Damn," Bela cursed, standing up and placing the safety on her weapon, putting it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

The woman nodded in agreement, sighing as she passed Dean and to the fire pit, tossing it into the hungry orange heat as it devoured it. Behind her back Raegan winced and knew that she'd have trouble walking for a while, nonetheless though she'd walk again. Dean grabbed her into a princess carry; Sam seeing this looked away kind of depressed. It was just a kiss between Sam and her and the fact that she knew his whole life and all, he didn't know. Things shouldn't be coming on so fast for his heart, and he'd only really known her for two days if not three or four. He liked her…but was it just a silly crush? Was he just fooling himself?

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Should've thought about this before settling on a promise Bela with a client like that. Things tend to bite you in the ass, especially when it's cursed items," Raegan snickered.

"Hmm…maybe next time, I'll hang you out to dry."

"Aw, don't go away angry," Dean called with a fake pout.

"Just go away," Raegan finished, smug.

"Have a nice night then," Bela said, bidding a weird farewell and giving a look to Raegan that spoke volumes of fear and guilt.

She knew she had little time left, less than Dean did, and she was going to go to Hell. There was nothing that Raegan could do to help, not that she would want to anyways, but with her knowing about Bela and telling the woman, she had a feeling she would be asked for it by her later on.

"Hey Rae," Dean said, shifting his arms beneath her as they began to head to the Impala. "You with me there princess?"

"Slightly. I think it's from all the blood loss."

"Well, when we get back to the motel we'll fix that."

She smiled, receiving one in return. Dean had a soft spot, she'd seen it a few times with his brother on television, but when it came to the female gender of the world, he seemed to show that he only wanted sex. Not in this case, right now he actually was looking out for her.

'Makes the decision that much more harder if it turns out that you have to come to one…who knows, Dean might not like you in that way. If that winds up being the case, then, maybe you'll be fine and dandy with ending up with Sam.'

Who the hell was she fooling? Dean always liked a girl, well; if you exclude Bela and Ruby from that statement then yeah it was true.

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck," Sam said.

"Oh! I forgot! Sammy reach into my jacket pocket there and pull out the tickets," Dean ordered, waiting as his brother reached in there only to come up empty handed. "We're up forty-six thousand dollars. I almost forgot about the scratch tickets," he finished, not seeing there wasn't anything in Sam's hand.

"Actually Dean…make that, you were up forty-six thousand dollars," Raegan corrected, pointing to Sam's hand and then to the Porsche driving past with it's horn honking twice.

It took a matter of three seconds and a shared expression with Sam before Dean caught on to what had happened. "Son of a bitch!"

Raegan giggled. 'Oh yeah, hearing that in real life was much better than hearing it through a stupid picture box with speakers.'

888

"Jesus Christ! Mother fuck! That hurts! Stop it! Uh! You're lucky I don't have pliers!"

The brothers raised their brows at the choice words coming from the woman's mouth as she laid on the motel bed, clutching a bottle of beer to dull the pain and hopefully get her drunk enough to not feel it. So far, it wasn't kicking in.

"Remind me to never get you shot in the future," Dean commented, using the tweezers to place the first bullet he had retrieved from her right leg into a shot glass of antiseptic.

Sam stood beside him and uncorked a bottle of whiskey, pouring some onto the hole and wincing as Raegan hissed her back arching as she dropped the beer and fisted the sheets. "Sorry."

"Sam. Don't apologize till after we are done. She should be happy that it missed major nerves and bones. Otherwise if it wouldn't have she wouldn't be able to walk."

"Oh yeah, make that more comforting! I wouldn't have either of my legs shot if it weren't for your stupid ass Dean Winchester! God! I hate you so dearly right now that if I weren't desperately needing to get patched up I would so come after you!" she spat venomously.

Both could tell she meant it whole-heartedly.

"This is going to pinch. And come one Rae, you wouldn't hurt me. You love me too damn much. Who wouldn't with my face?"

"Gandhi! Leonardo!"

"Dicaprio or Da Vinci?"

"Does it look like I give a flying--."

Another scream came, more like a growl as he threaded the needle through her skin, closing up the hole as Sam worked on getting the other bullet out of her left leg.

They were finally done after many curses and threats, and the brothers patted each other on the back for a fine job on their patient. Raegan was tired, she had created a sweat from everything that had come over her in the time of pain, and all she wanted to do now was sleep. Her hand rose silently to them and both wondered what she was doing.

"Sam…" she slurred, eyes at half-mast and a lazy smile on her face.

"Dude, I think she's calling for you," Dean grinned, elbowing Sam.

"What gave that away? The fact that my name was Sam and that it didn't sound anything at all like Dean," Sam remarked.

"Whoa hey, she's hot don't get me wrong. Plus she had everything of mine on her…the clothes, the necklace, the tattoo of my car on her--."

"Okay I get it," Sam shook his head, pulling Dean out of the room for a second as he watched Raegan allow her eyes to close.

"You intending to share some words there bro?"

"Dean, she likes us both. She told me that in the motel before Kubrick and Creedy decided to play bad cop good cop with us, only hunter style and no good in any of them."

"And? Whatever you are hinting towards Sam, I don't swing that way. Threesome's fine, but not with my own brother. What kind of sick and twisted…"

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep with her in the same bed tonight. And I mean that in a non sexual manner."

"Let me guess, that's what you two were talking about in the back of the car on the way to the cemetery earlier. So, what? You gave her time to decide whom she really wants, and in the end that is who she'll get? Sam. I think it's kind of clear that I'm not the guy for her. I'm checking out in months, I have a reputation for a free man that only takes one niters. She'll choose you Sam. Even if she doesn't, I won't do anything."

"This is coming from the brother who stole my first girlfriend."

"Hey, your first girlfriend was my age and was using you to get to me. This one is legit this time. Anyways, I know when my brother has the Jones for someone who has the Jones for him in return."

Dean grinned, walking into the bedroom and going over to the left bed. His usual sleeping accommodations were taken up by Raegan and he wanted to give Sam the girl. Wasn't it time that the good guy of the bunch got the girl? It was…but Dean would never tell Sam that what he was doing, by letting him have Raegan, he was lessening his will to find a way out of the deal. Raegan was someone he thought that might be the one that could save him…his soul…his heart. He thought that she'd be the one that might actually be 'the one' in general. Out of all the girls, he had to find the one that wound up being one his younger sibling really liked.

'There you go Sammy. You deserve it. You deserve it way more than someone like me does,' he thought, hearing his brother's feet pad into the room, the lights turning off as the tall hunter rested on the other bed with Raegan.

No matter what, Sam and Raegan would never know that he felt this way and has since this woman came into their lives.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Research Monkey Vows

**A/N: New hunt! Like I said, I am doing this reality thing differently. There will only be a few episodes from season 3 in this story, but, don't worry it'll be damn good with other hunts. In this chapter you will find that the boys just make it much harder for Raegan to make a decision. Hope you like and thanks for the reviews and staying on with this story. Love ya all! :)**

Watching her research through articles on the laptop and then jotting down some things that looked relatively important on a piece of paper had him mesmerized. She had never done any of these things before in her life of that he was sure, and right now it appeared as if she had done this forever. Sam was surprised to find in the morning when he woke up that Raegan wasn't at his side in bed, but instead had found her at the couch on his computer looking for another hunt. He never moved from his spot, raised on his elbows as he titled his head to the side, staring at her with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yahtzee!" she exclaimed, uncapping a big red permanent marker and circling whatever it was that she found on the notebook in her notes before she stood and ran into the bedroom.

Raegan already knew that Sam was watching her and she didn't mind it, but also she noticed that Dean was peeking over at her while pretending to be asleep on his side. Maybe she did have both of them reeled in on an invisible hook and again, it made it worse for the decision when it came down to it. She vowed to herself in her dream that she had, standing before the brothers. They had signs around their necks that said certain reasons why she should pick them. The vow was to not worry about it and get to know them more in this reality apart from the television and then come to a final point.

"Um…" Sam blushed, feeling embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"Dean! You faker! Get up!" she yelled, smiling at Sam and settling her eyes on the form of the elder who didn't move but groaned in reply. She giggled and jumped onto his bed, bouncing up and down on her hands and knees over him. "Wake up! Wake up fishy! Why are you sleeping?!"

Dean laughed and then came alive, turning and grabbing her shoulders, forcing her off the end of the bed with him on top and pinning her to the floor. "M'awake Rae."

"I've always wanted to use that line from Finding Nemo. I finally had an opportunity to use it."

Sam chuckled and a pang hit his chest at the sight of his brother and Raegan. However it was instantly washed away from remembering what Dean had said to him last night, that no matter what he wasn't going to do anything because he didn't like Raegan in that way. He tried so hard to believe that was true with how he saw them together now.

The elder hunter climbed off of her and helped her up as they sat on the bed facing Sam. "What'd you find?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what it is in the terms of big baddie, but there are reports of missing people going on in Charlottesville, Virginia. The place where the reports have been made are in Monticello Garden. Thing is, from all the missing reports, they are all men between the ages of 18 and 30. Monticello Garden had been closed down to tours since the total of missing persons came to just fewer than 10 in the last two weeks. No one knows where they could've disappeared to, or if they got kidnapped. Since it's been shut down, there are still people going missing."

"Wow, you really know what you are looking for."

"That's not all. Whenever someone vanishes, it's always either in the gardened areas or around the medium sized pond by one of the houses that is the first tourist attraction. There is another pond that's even larger than that one and that is connected to a well hidden in an expanse of forest behind the house. Owners of Monticello Garden said they didn't even know there was another pond behind the property."

Sam and Dean shared an expression before nodding and standing to get their duffel's, packing their stuff right as she finished. "Get your things Rae," Dean ordered.

"Well, I would, but you see I don't have any of my clothes with me. Never had the opportunity to stop by my house before coming here to Buffalo, New York."

"Damn. Then just bring you."

"Which brings me to a fine point, I can't keep wearing my combat boots, your boxers and t-shirt Dean. I need my clothes."

"Then we'll buy you new ones when we get to Charlottesville."

"You do realize that it's small town. Meaning small, with no good stores for shopping?"

Dean sighed and brought out a pair of jeans and a fresh clean shirt. "Fine. We'll hit a Target or Wal-Mart here in New York on the way out."

"Thank you Dean."

Raegan leaned back onto her hands as she watched the brothers prepare to leave, Sam heading into the bathroom and closing the door to get changed and gather the supplies they had in there. Her attention was quickly drawn to that of Dean as he began to undress. His hand reached back and gripped the fabric, pulling up and over, discarding it into the duffel before he popped off the button on his jeans. The sound of the zipper coming next as he pulled them on, ending with a shake of his hips, curving his back outward as his focus was on the jeans themselves to fasten them.

'_Oh god, is it getting hot in here or…'_ she thought, pausing mentally when her brain went to mush.

Dean turned around to go over to his bed, giving her full view of the toned pecks, 4 pack, biceps, tanned skin, and perky nipples. Raegan sucked in her bottom lip and bit on it, eyes hungrily scouring over the specimen before her.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh?" she asked, blinking a few times and staring into his green stunning eyes, making her melt even more and almost drool at the sight of them and his smirk.

"I can always feel when someone is looking me over."

"I---I was doing nothing of the sort."

"Come on Rae, what do you think I'm stupid or something?" he asked, standing, facing her and displaying his hands to the side of him with a grin.

"I know what you are though…and what you're making me feel," she breathed silently.

"Excuse me? Say that louder now?"

She glared at him, trying to push back the evident heat she was experiencing throughout her whole body and winding up in the pit of her stomach. "I don't have to repeat myself for you Dean."

'He's orgasmic! And I so desperately want to jump him, and then maybe jump Sam later when he decides to strip in the same room as me.'

The sight in his eyes told her things, and she knew as well as many that he shielded what he felt inside behind walls, barriers, and padlocks, but right now she was seeing a skyscraper view. He wanted her. Then again she wanted him too, but she wanted Sam as well. Why couldn't she just choose? It was then her dream vow knocked on her consciousness and she remembered why she couldn't.

"All right, let's go. Dean get a shirt on, no one needs to see all that," Sam said, rolling his eyes and going up to Raegan, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him towards the motel door and out rather possessively. Even despite the fact that Sam wanted to take things slow to let her have room to figure things out, he couldn't help being the way he was.

"But I want to stay…" she whined in a whisper, just loud enough that Dean could hear it but quiet enough that Sam couldn't.

Dean wondered if maybe he could come to some sort of deal or agreement with Sam. Like some sort of dying wish, that he has, considering his deal. But then again, that wouldn't be fair to Sam. He'd just have to wait and see whom she chooses, because he as well as Sam knew that when it comes to girls that like two men equally, it would take time. In that time, they'd need to win her over.

'_I guess this is competition Sammy. May the best Winchester win,'_ he thought, pulling on his shirt, picking up his duffel and heading out the door to the Impala.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. A Challenge Known

A/N: Well, I had lost my muse, and then I had gained it back today. She had completely abandoned me. I will be working on my other stories as well as this one, so if I don't update this one so soon, chances are I am trying to work on my other stories or I am muse-less. Here is another update and I hope you enjoy! :)

Torture. Dean was in Hell. Shopping for women's clothes with women was just at the top of the list of things he never wanted to do, but he did have to admit that when they got to the bras and underwear section he couldn't help but grin at the selected items. Raegan bought all her things and then insisted on changing into something new with her current attire, and when she was done they were back on the road. His eyes never strayed much from the rearview mirror though, only rare times to make sure he was still going on a straight line on the highway and the sign for Charlottesville. They were practically glued to the woman that he had met not long ago and damn she looked good in the mirrored image.

"Dean…"

"Dean."

Two different voices, both saying the same thing to him and in the same way, but he was off in his own world now and there kind of an impossibility of getting him out. Then again, Raegan had her ways. She leaned up front, crossing her arms on the seat and resting her head on them, while staring at the hunter she was talking to. "Hey rear gazer, you having fun checking me out?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I'm definitely not going to check out my brother now am I? That would be wrong in so many ways," Dean answered.

"Tell that to the Wincest fans Dean, although, then again they could give you many reasons why they do what they do."

"Wincest?"

Raegan almost burst into laughter at him voicing the word and not knowing what it was. It wasn't that hard to figure out considering it combined his last name with it. "Winchester. Incest. Thus, Wincest."

"You mean like…"

"You and Sam together-together. Yes."

She couldn't hold it in; she let it come out once she saw his face contort into a strange formation of disgust and utter disbelief. It was like looking at a baby that had eaten something bad in its Gerber food.

"That's just wrong! Rae! It's not funny!" he whined, glancing into the rearview mirror again to find her clutching her stomach as she laughed her ass off. "I'm serious! This is a major issue that needs to be thwarted!"

"By who Dean? You? Sam? Come on, wanna bet that just by the sight or sound of you, the fan girls will be swooning and passed out. Or, they will be screaming and pinching them that you are really there. Yeah. I am a fan girl and I would have been doing either of those things, but instead…"

"You chose to slap me and yell at me," Sam added.

"Yes. Exactly. At the time I was frustrated with you, and still kind of am. I mean, I know what you are going to do in the future, so no matter what you know now, it doesn't mean you won't do it. Whatever I seem to say when it comes to a hunt, like for instance the Rabbit's Foot ordeal, no one listened to me!"

"That's because we don't quite trust you just yet Rae," Dean stated.

"Trust issues Dean? Come on, it's pretty clear to me that you both trust me a whole hell of a lot more than you should anyone that you meet. Which reminds me…this hunt that we are headed towards isn't anywhere in season 3 of the show…"

'_Changing things. You are so changing things, you are here, so that means that you are experiencing what they are doing on the down time that you don't see on television, or you are veering this into a whole new proportion than it was scripted,'_ she thought.

It did make sense, both ways did, and she was hopeful that it was what they did when they weren't following a written schedule that followed the show. If it were the other thing, she didn't think she would be okay with it. Plus, if she were changing it, how bad could it really get? How much could she be changing in their world just by her being there with them?

"Earth to Rae! Caw! Caw! You with us there sunshine?"

Raegan blinked fast three times and sat up from her slouch she had been in while laughing a few minutes back, ready and at attention. "Yeah, and Dean, how many times do I have to tell you and Sam that my name isn't Rae?"

"Sorry Rae, just easy to call you that than saying Raegan."

"Lazy."

"Only by an unknown reputation." She rolled her eyes. Crawling up into the front a bit so she was halfway in both ends of the Impala as she turned on the radio, needing some music to pass the time. "Hey! Whoa! What are you doing? Just because you happened to suggest Journey that one time, doesn't mean that whatever you choose on the radio now will be a good choice."

"Dean, listen…" she said, pointing to the device that was emitting the music of the song 'Nobody's Fault But My Own' by Led Zeppelin. "Satisfied there, Woodstock?" Dean nodded and tapped his fingers to the beat, watching as Raegan swung her legs over the upholstery till she rested in the middle of the front, smiling happily at getting a chance at a front row view. "So much better than the back."

Sam could sense the sex comment a mile away at that and he snapped one glance at his brother to silence him before he could get a chance. Glad to see that Dean had closed his mouth and continued driving, he smiled. He still wasn't sure about if his brother was true to his word about not trying anything with Raegan even when she came to a decision. Dean was seemingly too friendly with her, then again that could be excused as just being friendly in a friend way. And then there was the little voice in his head that was saying that Dean had said what he needed to say to him because he wanted to make Sam happy. However, he was finding it hard to abide by the words he had said to him, because he might have feelings for Raegan too.

Right now, the atmosphere in the car between Sam and his brother almost felt challenging. He could be imaging it, but it just seemed too solid and thick to be faulty. Maybe that little voice inside his head was right. Maybe Dean did like Raegan and was going to fight for her while she was in the decision making stage of uncertainty. Whatever Dean did, Sam was sure to one up it as best he could. Dean may be his brother, but for once, he wanted the girl even if Dean was shipping off to the land down under in months. Which, he still had to a find his brother a way out of that deal before time was gone.

Raegan was a key in this somehow. Sam wasn't sure how he knew that or felt that way that she was, but a small speck of just knowing had hit him. She could be the one to save Dean…how? He didn't know. What if how she could save Dean was to be with Dean? That was a bit too far fetched for his liking though. Sam was going to compete. Dean was going to also, of that he was positive of, so why couldn't he? Why shouldn't he?

When he came to that question that egged him on more to go forth with this invisible and under radar challenge, the sign to Charlottesville came up and Dean had taken the exit. "How are we working out the bed situation when we get to the motel?" Dean asked.

"I can switch between you two. Dean you tonight, Sam you tomorrow, and so on and so forth," Raegan replied. The younger hunter was about to protest on that and then he remembered. She _had_ shared a bed with him last night so then again it was only fair. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sam and Dean said, sneaking a glance at the other behind Raegan's head, somewhat dangerously. Oh yeah, there was going to be competing and a lot of it.

Author End Note: Am I making you readers really kind of unsure of which Winchester to vote for? I mean, I am a major Dean girl and so seeing this whole "Pick Dean" or "No! Pick Sam" kind of thing going on is interesting. I am kind of warring with myself here on who will get Raegan because I have a "certain scene" coming up in a future chapter that is way up there in the future. I have all hunts planned out. So, technically whatever I write that my muse provides to me, I will also be with you on the tough decision with Raegan on whom to choose.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Help From The Middle

**A/N:**** So it's been since July since I have updated this…well sorry. Muse has been vacant on me, today I had to give a major kick to her, and also I think the freak out that I had with getting a review today from: tori, whom made me think that it was a sign from my conscience helped as well. Because that is my name and how I spell it, even though that it was someone else named Tori as well that gave the review. Thanks! Lol. You totally just made me knock my muse in line, thinking that you were my conscience. Okay so here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)**

She simply observed, watched as they pulled into the motel in Charlottesville, took in the brother's strange actions in how they were giving guarding predator-like looks that spoke volumes.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ she thought.

Sam and Dean finally decided who was getting the room and who was getting the bags from the trunk…Raegan still observed. Neither of them noticed her doing this, and neither had any of them realized she was in the Impala on Sam's laptop doing more research. Giving up, she turned it off and carried it out, moving past the two hunters through the motel room to sit down on the bed closest to the door…on the right…always, no matter what…always Dean's.

There were some things that they did that she didn't notice they did so often until she actually watched, and knowing that Dean's bed was the right one and Sam's was the left, really baffled her at how much she really missed in the seasons habit wise. Continuing to analyze them as they moved about, shoulders set, jaws locked, hard edge to their eyes whenever she got a short glimpse, including the predatory steps coming towards her.

'_And I think it again…what the hell is going on?'_

It was almost as if they were two male animals who were showing how high and mighty they were, a battle however this one silent, over a female who was there for the winning. Raegan instantly chastised herself at realizing what they were doing and what she had done. She stood up and ran her hand through her hair before stalking over to Dean, grabbing the front of his shirt and walking over to Sam and mirroring the move before pulling them in close so then they could stop and see her face.

"Guys, I am not going to be monkey in the middle with you two. Take a chill pill, be brothers again, and please for the love of God, don't make me be the reason you two change this season or shoot it in a different direction all together. I would like this to go normally, as it was set, as it was planned…now get those swords resting and save them for hunts. I like you both, like I said, but I am not doing anything about it. So if the ulterior motive doesn't stop and reside in another universe than I will personally remove them. Thank you and have a nice night."

Raegan unclenched her hands from their shirts roughly, swiveling around and going into the bathroom to shower after picking up her duffel. Both Winchesters stared at her retreat and winced at the slight slam behind the closing of the door.

"Okay, so wasn't that freaky? I mean come on, dude, we just started acting like this, just barely and then total feminine interference," Dean said, raising his brows.

"Yeah, but she does have a point Dean. In such little time that she has been with us, and how easily we just forgot about what was important in life, especially being brothers…it was stupid. It's just, why can't I ever get the girl?" Sam asked, his tone of voice faint and sad at the question he had spoken.

Dean didn't know how to answer that. Why couldn't his brother get the girl for once? Thing is, Sam did get the girl more than once, more than _he_ could ever get one. Jessica was a start, Sam got to have someone longer than a single night, and then there was Sarah, sure he didn't make a move but there was definitely something there on that hunt. Madison was next, she would've been perfect, and down right a match for his brother, but that was all gone near the end of that hunt as well. Dean…he knew that for himself, he had only really got some good lifetime experiences, including settling for a week with Cassie and going back to her see her when she needed help.

Why couldn't Sam get the girl for once? He had gotten the girl, while Dean hadn't.

"Because I don't _get_ the girl Sam like you do. I'm not saying don't go for it with Rae, but also think over about all your past relationships and compare them to mine," Dean paused, "Anyways, forget about it."

"Dean…"

"Hey, no chick flick moments alright?"

Sam nodded in reply, understanding completely that the elder hunter never went into that area of emotional "caring and sharing" as he put it. He could actually see though why his brother said what he did about comparing relations, and then came the thought that Dean had only a year left to live before his time was up. Again came the idea that maybe Raegan could save his brother from the pit, from his timely departure.

'_Maybe she can change his mind about wanting to be saved. See that he has a good thing right in front of him, and that it's too much to just let go by dieing,'_ Sam thought.

"I'll research more on that case, you take a shower when Rae is done, and save me some water as well so then I can too."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Francis." The elder hunter chuckled and smirked, going over to the bathroom door and knocking it on twice. "Hey! Rae! You almost done in there?"

Raegan groaned at the sound of his voice coming over the spray of water from the showerhead, making her time of trying to relax shorten. She knew that they had been talking just a bit, mainly thinking as well while she had been in there and finally they were ready to move on.

"Almost, just give me a few more--," she screamed as the curtain was thrown back and a towel thrust at her as Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

He began to strip as she wrapped the fabric around her for coverage and taking her duffel before exiting with a huff and shutting the wooden plank. Finding Sam staring at her incredulously having heard her scream, she held up her hand for silence, breathing in and out at the rush of being panicked to death like a horror movie when the bad guy ripped open the curtain to kill the poor girl behind it.

Letting her hand drop down to her side, Raegan went to Dean's bed, set the bag on the mattress, and picked out some nightclothes while Sam still stared.

"Sorry about that. Dean isn't very subtle."

"It's okay, just, your brother needs a leash on him I swear. Oh and if you are looking up more stuff, check your bookmarks, I got some things, not much, some information that we already knew. A list of names of men whom have gone missing around there, no bodies found."

"Thus missing…"

"Have you inherited the smart ass gene too?"

Sam's eyes met her form and he instantly regretted it upon seeing her standing with her hands on her hips, orbs a tint darker that showed she wasn't happy.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize Sam, I'm kind of a little off kilter at the moment. I mean I've screwed things up, hunt-wise and brother-wise. I want to be both of your friends, nothing more, and saying that would probably make fan girls go crazy but I really just don't want to cause wedges. So…friends?" Raegan asked, softening her stature.

The young hunter could tell that she was serious, and he felt bad that she felt she was screwing up their lives when really she wasn't. She was actually helping them out.

"Yeah," he paused, thinking over what he had been earlier about Raegan and Dean. "Hey Rae?"

"It's Rae—you know what? To hell with trying to correct you two, I'll take it as a nickname whole-heartedly. Yeah?"

"Can you promise to help me?"

Raegan's brows furrowed and she wasn't exactly sure if she should agree without asking first what it was, but she had a feeling that she had to say it.

"Yeah, sure. What with?"

"You see…Dean made a deal for me…"

"I already know Sam."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

With that simple confirmation, Sam let out a huge breath of air, thankful that he didn't have to explain that all over again to someone. Inhaling, he asked Raegan the question he had wanted to voice.

"Can you help me save my brother from going to Hell?"

She didn't wait, she didn't hesitate, and she didn't care that her answer might affect more of the play out of the season. All she was thinking was that she was given a chance to save Dean, to stop him from going down under to be tortured to the point of no return. Saving Dean was one of her initial ideas to do if she could ever venture into this world, this show, and she was going to do everything she could to make things right.

"Of course I will."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and chances are with how my muse is acting, I hate to have to say this…but get creative with your reviews. They make me want to write more, and it kicks my muse in the ass to get going for stories, including this one. Thanks for sticking with this, reviewing and reading.**


	14. Sudden Interest In Nature

**A/N:**** New chapter, kind of not what I was hoping for, but kind of also what I was hoping for in a sense…anyways, here it is. Hope you like! :)**

FBI Agents from Charleston, West Virginia…Dean and Sam posed as their usual fake persons from a law enforcement facility, but Raegan was stuck being the photographer for them. She didn't know how to work the thing because it wasn't digital, they pawned it for 50 dollars and an extra 30 to have the guy show her how to use it. Thing is, she was so confused during the explanation that even if she had tried she wouldn't have it retained within in her brain. Lucky for her thought that the guy sensed that and loaded the camera for her and gave instructions on a piece of paper on how to develop it, because in his opinion the places that did it originally for money didn't do such a "god damn good job."

Whenever Dean seemed to question, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin out of enjoyment. He really made the job fun and albeit somewhat easy, and to Raegan it was so funny when Sam got frustrated at Dean almost making her laugh hysterically or out loud upon catching a glimpse.

She hadn't realized she had ventured away from them until their voices became inaudible and the scene had changed. Behind the first attraction, the house, she stared at the breath taking hideaway garden. Not maintained, that she could see, and the sight made her want to move further to explore the depths of it. At this moment Raegan actually felt compelled to take _real _pictures from the heart and soul and not because she had to.

"_Come to me,"_ whispered words fluttered through the trees, echoing in Raegan's brain and she closed her eyes, sighing at the beauty of the sound.

Stepping forwards without thinking, she continued onward, the smell of many wild flowers, exotic and normal in nature, the leaves of many different types of wooden figures, twisted and turned into an image so crafted it was amazing.

"_Come to me Raegan. Please, I've been waiting for you."_

"Hey!"

Raegan jumped, startled at the grip on her arm turning her to face Dean who was standing behind her and looking at her with a semi-worried expression. "Yeah?" she asked.

"What are you doing? Come on, we are done with the interview. Did you get anything out here? I mean, besides all this green nothingness?"

"No, and Dean, this isn't nothing it's Mother Nature."

"Yeah, yeah, isn't she beautiful, isn't she marvelous---gag me wonder lady."

"Vine or with my own hands?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Rae. Get your ass moving. Head back to the car. Come on."

"One more picture and I'll be there."

He stared at her and groaned, turning and stalking back to the Impala, grumbling under his breath about how women were impossible.

Raegan was determined to find out where the voice came from, or if it was just a figment of her imagination, but to her it couldn't have been…it seemed too real. Finally after a few more steps she had reached a clearing, more like a big gigantic pond. The sun streaming through branches, settling on the watery glass, shining and twinkling into the female's eyes.

"Breath taking…" she stated, bringing the camera up to her face and pulling back on the cocking mechanism, focusing on the scene and pressing her index finger on the button to snap and collect it.

Giggling tore her attention away from her viewfinder on the camera, averting it to the pond where there were now ripples in the water instead of smooth untouched perfection. Raegan's curiosity got the better of her as she kneeled at the edge of the pond, staring into it confused. The moment only lasted so long before she was struggling to keep her balance from the feeling of light feather hands pushing her in from behind, making her plummet into the depths.

Swimming up to the surface she gasped for air and moved her hands back and forth to keep her up right, a small tug came at her leg and a sharp feeling of needles…teeth maybe? Raegan screamed only slightly and kicked out, removing the sensation as quick as she could while paddling towards the shore. How she got so far out in the pond from being pushed in was beyond her.

"Rae!" Dean yelled, tugging the woman out of the water and into his arms. "I leave you for a second to take a fucking picture and this is how you repay me? Diving into the water to cool off and almost drowning."

Raegan narrowed her eyes at him, digging her elbow into his side, standing up and hissing at the pain in her leg. Looking down she noticed some blood and _bite_ marks.

'_Damn fish…maybe barb wire in there from the owners to keep people out…'_ she thought.

"You dickhead! You pushed me in! Don't play dumb with me Winchester; I am not in the mood. I just got freaking bit or some shit and I am wet."

She limped back through the trees and plants, getting to the Impala and opening the door, not even bothering to ask for a towel to protect the seats. Sam turned to face her in his seat and parted his mouth to speak, only getting cut off from her glaring at him and a hand shooting up to silence. He nodded and faced forward just as Dean entered and started the engine.

'_Damn my leg hurts like a son of a bitch.'_

Flames, stinging, cold, freezing, ice, fire, and then nothing in an instant through her injured limb. Raegan rolled up her pant leg and inspected the seven made holes in a fine line, unlike any jaw would do, almost like a comb that was stick straight with needles on the end instead of something that could go easily through hair without damage.

'A comb? A damn comb got me in the water? Where do their freaking sewage lines lead, there and only there? I hope I didn't get any kind of infection.'

"All that is left to do is to wait and see."

'What the fuck does that mean?'

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Something Strange

**A/N:**** So I am in Moab, Utah, 5 hours away from my original home. :( However, we brought the laptop with wireless! YAY! So I was able to write this chapter. It might not be that good…well in my opinion, but I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

Once they set foot into the motel room, Sam and Dean split off from Raegan while she went to the bathroom. No matter what the man at the pawnshop said, they dropped off the film at the developing store in town on the way back. For one, they didn't have a darkroom, and two, they didn't have the money to waste in renting one and buying the chemicals including the special photo papers.

Coming up to the sink, Raegan turned it on and grabbed a small hand towel to clean up the marks on her leg. It itched like hell, causing her to think that she probably _did_ get an infection in the pond. Unfolding the towel, bending over and resting her leg on the lid of the toilet, she rolled up the fabric frowning at the weird pallor of her skin. There was a resistance to roll further up and over her knee, like normal, but something sharp was digging into the muscle in her calf.

Raegan reached underneath and removed a silver comb, exactly how she imagined what got her earlier. The designs showed a story unscripted, water droplets etched within, flowers, trees and vines in the shape of humans…feminine-like. Examining the comb with intrigued intent, she raised it and placed it delicately, securely, in her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, raven strands going perfectly with the silver addition. Taking hold of the towel once again that she had forgotten about, she placed it under the water and began to sing.

"Sam, this seems like random kidnappings, nothing more," Dean spoke.

"Well, Raegan seems to think not," Sam retorted.

"She's wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean she was right about the rabbit's foot. One hunt! One hunt she was on and happened to be correct. Big deal! Whooptie doo! Not like she is right there is something here. Sure, I believed that it was a possibility, but the interview was a fluke. There weren't any missing cases and the information was pure gossip from locals, fake publicity that shut them down."

"Glad to know you were actually paying attention, what with the person speaking to us being in the area of your eye sight delicacies."

"Got her number too. Damn, I've never seen a girl look that fine other than in movies."

The young hunter shook his head, not responding, learning that it was never good to get into the subject of women with Dean. But what got him was seeing that even though his brother was happy about getting another potential night in bed, he couldn't help but tell that he had been lying about the "fine" aspect of the woman. She was good looking, Sam had to admit that, but not his type and maybe not Dean's either.

Catching the two off guard from their conversation, the sound of someone singing came to their ears, making them stop what they were doing at the moment and avert their gaze to the bathroom where Raegan stood. Thing is that the song wasn't anything they recognized, more a tune that was hummed, ah'd or ooh'd, and just when they thought no words would come…

'_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December'_

Raegan didn't even know why she was singing, normally she never sang, especially with others around. She was very self conscious of her voice but for some reason she wasn't at the time. Stopping herself she was now able to hear the silence that never occurred around the brothers unless there was a problem or a disagreement in the process. What she had been hearing from them during her time in the bathroom sounded like usual doubts; no matter what, Dean always thought that there wasn't a hunt and that what locals said usually were true and nothing more. He was a sore sucker for women's words.

Going back to cleaning her leg, she jumped a bit at the sight of it gone, not even a scar.

"There is something strange going on here...that is for sure," she stated, swiveling around and moving into the room that the boys were in staring at her and possibly drooling themselves into Davey Jones Locker. "What?"

"You sing?" they asked in unison, not noticing or caring that they spoke at the same time and with the same tone. Where was the jinx?

"Not really. I don't like to."

_'What the hell is going on?'_

She must've asked that so many times in a matter of two days and she wish someone would answer her already. Did the scratch do something to her; affect her in some weird and unusual way? What about the comb? Where did that come from and how come she imagined it down to perfection and placed it in her hair like it was the ordinary thing?

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can use your laptop to search up some information?"

"Want me to do it for you? I don't want to put you out."

That right there was a sign that told her that what they came here for had just found them. But, thing is, why were Sam and Dean only affected and she wasn't acting the same as they were? Defective? No, it didn't seem logical. She was most definitely not being herself in some form. For instance...singing.

"That's okay I can do it. Dean, I need you to repeat what you said to Sam about the woman you interviewed about what she said and what she looked like. I think she was lying."

Moving to the laptop and sitting down once Sam left the seat almost instantly; she began to type in the search engine, waiting for Dean to speak.

"She had long flowing hair, extremely beautiful...just like you Raegan..." Dean began.

"Whoa, wait. Did you just say my full name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um...no particular reason. Continue."

"Said that there weren't any reports of missing persons and that it was phony. Oh! And she had a comb in her hair, the same as yours Raegan."

Raegan was about ready to bash in Dean's head if he used her name again besides Rae, she was used to him saying the shortened version because even though it bugged her to no end, it was Dean through and through. This Dean wasn't. Hearing about the comb though that the girl had intrigued her immensely. Typing in the words: woman, singing, and comb and clicking enter, the engine brought up many results...one of which caught her eye most.

"I think you guys better take a look at this," she said.

**Author End Note:**** *hides behind bed in motel room* I know, I know, cliffy, but you will know, all in due time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Fake Love Sickness

**A/N:**** Sorry, sorry, sorry. Well, here is the new chapter, I am busting on the next one as you read, because I am dying to get this story going again. Okay, well here it is and I hope you enjoy! :)**

The information flashed before her eyes, sirens, mermaids, water nymphs, succubus, and all colligating under one specific name that she had never really heard of or seen before. Raegan could feel her space being invaded as the brothers came closer, wanting a good look or either because of what they were under due to her. It was her fault for them acting like they were now, she didn't know how to stop it from continuing on, but it appeared to come naturally to her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Rusalka...or Rusalki. It's Slavic Mythology. They are women who died in a place of body of water, although she is submit to the depths, Rusalki can come out at night...or in our case, day as well, to sing, comb her hair, or dance in the fields. Rusalki cannot live long on dry land, but with her comb she is safe for it gives her power to conjure up water if she needed it. According to some legends should the hair dry out, she will die."

She began to wonder if Sam and Dean were even listening to what she was saying, reading off the article on the laptop that she found. Turning towards them suddenly making them both jump from the fast motion, she crossed her arms and stared at them as she continued to speak.

"Entices men with their singing and then drowns them. Whenever people would bathe in the lake they put fern in their hair so that the Rusalka would not pull them under and drown them. Kind of hint at protecting ourselves when we head back to the garden where I fell in," she paused, standing up and moving to the bed to gain more comfort beyond the wooden chair. "Sometimes they are known as Shapeshifters, which makes sense with how they can look like mermaids, human women, beautiful, ugly, fearsome, or appear to people like bloated corpses. That bit actually sounds true with what we are dealing with, that girl that you were interviewing, wanna bet she was a Rusalka."

Staring at the two male hunters who were doing the same to her in turn, she scrunched up her face. Why her? Did she come off as a silent threat to the girl at the garden, kind of like 'get away from my man, he's my chosen, you can't have him'? It didn't click in her mind at why she was decided by them to suddenly be stuck with a comb that was beautiful, old, and yet frightening in its form. Nothing in the article said anything about changing others into Rusalka besides a death in water, but then again it said that it was a version of how they came to be, not how they truly did. Her voice must've affected the Winchester brothers when she was singing, and frankly she didn't understand why she felt the urge to sing at that one time, she always needed a CD or cassette track to go along with because she hated singing Acappella.

Hands going through her hair, avoiding the deadly comb pinned within, Raegan released a heavy sigh. What was she going to do with twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb; they weren't in any condition of mind to work on this case. Besides they were the victims in the situation being the specific targeted gender.

"You feel distressed, do you need---," Sam began.

"NO! I don't need anything. Just...I wish that you would snap out of it and be normal."

"I am being normal. Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever? Cough? Hard time breathing?"

"You only wish the last one Sam," Dean commented, glaring at him out of competition.

"Not this again. Stop! Stop it all right? We need to head back to that garden and the pond in back, finish off those things so then hopefully you two and myself will not be this way," Raegan said, storming over to her duffel bag and pulling out some nice warm, non wet clothes.

Heading back into the bathroom, she changed, although afterwards not sure if she wanted to come back out with them waiting there for her. She couldn't stand their closeness, it wasn't natural and it was plain freaky like a porcelain doll would be with their eyes always following. Finally leaving the confined space, she exited and went past the two hunters towards the door with them in tow. They needed to check that place out and maybe put an end to this ridiculous thing. Of course getting in the car was a _joy_ what with Sam and Dean vying for her attention and 'thanks' as they opened the door for her in the passenger side in front. Dean being the owner of the Impala drove with a disgruntled Sam in back.

_'Kids, I have kids on my hands...love sick, Rusalka induced kids,'_ she thought.

The ride seemed to take forever, what with the things she was put through with the brothers. Raegan got to choose what to listen to, and got so much attention that she was to the point of wanting to shrivel up in her seat and become Thumbelina. When the Impala came to a stop outside the main building they were at earlier, they were happy to find that the parking lot was empty and that the closed sign was up. However, the sun wasn't yet down and that might leave some problems, then again these things weren't spirits or your normal creature. They obviously didn't mind coming out during the day.

Raegan was the first to climb out of the car and head to the trunk to open it and retrieve some items that might be needed. She knew as well as Sam and Dean that it was always good to be prepared for anything. Making her way towards the mass of trees she had been in, she led the way through till they got to the large pond in back. The scene was even more beautiful than she had seen before when taking a picture with her camera. The setting sun just barely showing through branches and leaves to reach the pond creating the effect of pure perfection…if only she had…

"Got any ideas on what we should do?" she asked the two, facing them after setting her stuff down she was carrying in her arms.

Sam and Dean immediately showed a mischievous glint within their orbs and they grinned. Stepping backwards a bit, but not too much so then she fell into the water, she watched them share a look before sprinting at her and tackling her in the depths of the pond. Raegan came up with a desperate intake of air, whipping her head around to find the boys laughing and shaking their heads to get the droplets out.

"Are you fucking insane?! We are on a job! What the hell were you two---," Raegan began, stopping her rant on them as soon as she saw something break the surface behind the younger hunter.

Radiant hair, long and flowing, red, decorated with flowers and a few green vines here and there, along with the silver comb. The woman smiled seductively at Raegan as she came up to Sam and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers down his wet clothed chest.

A tune filled the air, soft and whispering, entrancing Sam while he turned his attention away from Raegan and to the newcomer whom he gave a lustful and appraising expression to.

"Get away from him!"

She tried to move, but it was harder than she ever imagined, it was like she didn't have any legs. Looking back at the Rusalka working her magic on Sam she spotted a scaled tale almost like a mermaid, but different and meant to be deadly. Thinking about how she couldn't move she realized all too well the reason why. She was becoming one of them, it was what they wanted…a new addition to their group. Soon left and right, she saw the women come, swimming and smiling, giggling as they sang. Delicate hands could be felt on her shoulders and arms, pushing her towards Dean, the only human male left to be taken.

"We've been waiting Raegan. We've been waiting for you, just like we have others. Before you can be with us Raegan, you must complete the final task," one voice after the other spoke, never leaving any room for her to be alone in her thoughts.

"What if I don't want to be with you?" she growled, attempting at moving away from Dean.

The red head Rusalka's eyes snapped off of her prey and at Raegan, releasing her hold on him and swimming over to where she was. "There is no option not to. If you refuse, you get the same fate as your friends. Death, but souls never free to pass on. Don't refuse us; it's easier that way. Besides, all we want is love and for it to be eternal. Whichever you don't choose of these fine specimens we'll get to play with. Come on Raegan. Like we've said, we have been waiting."

'_I don't want to choose.'_

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Breathe

**A/N:**** So I haven't updated for a long while on this story as well as others. Muse has been MIA, but I pulled this document up, already half finished, and finally had the muse enough to get it done. Here it is and I hope it doesn't suck. I hope you like! :)**

The case should have been simple enough. Go in, find out what was doing the killings and waste it, but wading in water up to one's neck, surrounded by the things and finding out that there has to be a choice between newly pronounced co-hunters…it was not turning out to be simple. Raegan obviously knew that in order to become one of them, considering they were forcing her to choose, she needed to say either Sam or Dean. This or that or there was the other. She didn't want this, that, or the other, she wanted just plain neutrality like Washington in his Presidency with France and Great Britain.

Sam, Dean, or Death…either way they were all screwed. She needed a distraction or something, and it was then that she began to think. What would John Winchester do? Sure, she could've gone the route of Ed and Harry by asking WWBD, what would Buffy do, but that hardly seemed life saving and appropriate for the current situation. Combs were technically the way to get rid of these things, but they also had to be on land so then their hair could dry out. Distraction…

Raegan moved away from the Rusalki and towards Sam and Dean, stopping by their ears and whispering into them low enough that the creatures around couldn't hear. She wasn't running by a specific plan, it was more along the lines of winging it as she went, kind of like Dean normally would do which was completely and utterly reckless. Hell, she wished it was Dean right now doing this so then she could blame him later on how idiotic he was being and then whack him over the head for it.

'_Nothing is ever that easy in this show,'_ she thought.

After telling the brothers what to do and when to do it---knowing that they would comply with her words considering that they wanted to do whatever she wanted them to earlier, then again she was acting on blind faith that it'd work---she met each and every woman's eyes in the water.

"I choose…" she began, her gaze shifting abruptly over to the opposite shore that they hadn't come from and pointed. "Him."

Yeah, it was a basic lie of saying someone was there when in fact there really wasn't, but hey, it worked, they all bought it as they turned and began to swim over to where she directed. Looks like they fetch whatever their family wants. As soon as they were a little ways away, Sam, Dean, and Raegan started swimming back to the safe end.

"After this, you two are in a load of pain," she whispered harshly.

Now the only problem was to get the combs and them out of the water. Though considering that they could go on land with them and that they weren't going to be too happy when they found out that their prey was no longer in a vulnerable state, it would no longer be a problem. When the brothers had finally climbed onto the shore and were turning around to help Raegan out as well, that was when something sharp dug into her side, pulling her back. Turning slightly so then she could see, she found that it was the red headed one from earlier. She seemed to be controlling everything as of late with her helpless minion bitches, giving Raegan an idea that could very well work and not.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed onto the comb fixed into the strands of hair, pulling and smiling when she succeeding, though winced at the shrill wailing coming from her. Her own comb was out and tossed towards Sam and Dean whom were running towards the set down duffels searching for lighter fluid, salt and a Bick.

"We just want love, that's all anybody ever wants," two or three, maybe even more voices spoke at once, coming closer and taking turns at helping drag Raegan under the surface.

"You call this love?"

"In a form yes. Raegan, we love you, we love them."

"Sam! Dean!"

Her head went under, arms wrapping around limbs, waist, and a mouth pressing over hers as she stared into the eyes of the red head, hand caressing her like a mother would its child. A soothing death…no air, she would keep her safe. Raegan believed it that they wouldn't hurt her, she was truly going to be fine and one of them, forever in their protection, their loving embrace. Just as the dark spots on her vision came into play, lungs burning, everything stopped. She was free floating in the water, eyes at half mast, no longer surrounded. Something had broken the surface; something had grabbed her, pulled her through the depths of water.

"Rae, Rae, come on breathe. Wake up. Rae," a gruff voice spoke.

Air coming in and out of an opening, warm, filling up her chest like a balloon and then being removed, the actions repeating…Raegan knew what was happening but couldn't wake up for the life of her. Mouth to mouth, CPR. When the air came back in she made an effort to hold it, then she released it on her own, finding her lungs working, aching, burning, but it was a good sign.

"Help me get her to the car; we need to get back to the motel."

Voices, faint and yet recognizable, a dream, a show, was it her friend? Did she pass out at work? Raegan finally managed to open her eyes after a while, staring at a ceiling not the color of her bedroom or let alone her workplace or a regular hospital. Where the hell was she? Turning her head she whimpered at the movement, hating how her neck felt stiff and it was then she realized how cold she was. Her sights brought in the big comforter, her skin the sensation of being drowned in millions of layers of clothing, all dry, none wet. Raegan swallowed, her tongue snaking out to her lips to wet them, sand paper hitting the chapped spectacles.

"Jamie," she croaked.

Foot falls came to her ears, light and rushing, a person standing before her and sitting down in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. Meeting the characters eyes, studying them, she knew that face.

"Well if it ain't sleeping beauty. How are you feeling Rae?" Dean asked.

'_Not a dream. Still with Sam and Dean Winchester.'_

"Did we get em'?"

The hunter chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back into his seat. "Yeah, we got em'. Boiled like eggs on Easter."

"Nice analogy."

"Thanks, I like to think so."

Raegan smiled. Maybe it was better than seeing her sister Jamie before her, but she sort of wished it was her. Out of all the options on how to die, she would rather do it around her sister, the family she had left compared to two men she only knew from a television show. No matter how good looking they might be. They saved her; they saved a lot of people from what they did on this hunt. Raegan wondered if maybe her mission was too suicidal. Save Dean from going to Hell, change his fate from the deal he made for Sam. No, she had to do it. Missing what she had was something that she could come back to after she did this task, this plan that she had set into motion. After all, she promised Sam.

She vowed figuratively to every fan in the world. A promise was a promise. She'd try. Shifting onto her back on the bed, she sighed.

"Let's head out. The road awaits us," she said.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Sketch Artist Back In The Game

**A/N:**** Hey, long time no update from me. Yeah I've been busy with school and also my muse just hasn't been here for any of my stories as of late. Anyways I actually got my muse back for this and decided to update. Don't know how long I'll have it…So here we go and I hope you like it!**

Resting up was like some form of Hell with the Winchesters. It had taken her a few days and they forced her to stay in bed for those nights and hours before piling in the car. Not fully 100% but Raegan wasn't expecting it. Now she knew why Dean had never liked it when Sam tried to take care of him when he was dying. They were constant eagle eyes and snappy about eating, sleeping, medicine and hygiene. After a while they had gotten a call from Bobby explaining about being visited by Ruby their demon friend that happened to know how to fix the Colt. When they caved in after rebelliousness they had left to head to South Dakota to get the much needed item and then researched and found the measly hunt that sounded too familiar to Raegan and more back on track. Guy in a hospital, attacked and his two brothers were dead in the house building material zone.

"Bedtime Stories," she muttered under her breath.

The episode that Dean actually shows some form of caring about going to Hell…how she knew…it was in his eyes. Besides the humor, the gore and Sam heading to the crossroads with the Colt…that was another plan set in motion. Save bullets and save the arguing from the brothers. But wasn't she trying to change only one thing, rescue Dean from going to Hell?

"Did you say something Rae?" Dean asked.

Looking up and at Dean's back before drifting her eyes to the rearview mirror to meet his green orbs. They had made a rest stop to change into their suits, buy Rae one and made her a fake badge. She was insistent about it. She wanted to help and damn it she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing like luggage hauled around in the Impala's trunk.

"Just…when we get there I'm drawing."

888

Kyle had been waiting to talk to the police, they said something about a sketch artist and that was pretty exciting. He had really only seen that in the movies and television shows so to see it in real life was a day brightener though it didn't change the fact that his brothers were dead and he was left alive. When three of them came into the room he was in he noticed a female with the two men and she was holding a pad and a pencil.

Flashing the badge at Kyle, Dean opened his mouth while pocketing it, "I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page and Perry. We're with the County Sheriff's Department."

"Yeah, I've been expecting you," Kyle commented.

"You have?"

"All morning, bringing the sketch artist so then you can get a better handle on who you are dealing with."

"Uh…"

Raegan rolled her eyes and stepped forwards, "Absolutely, but before we actually start that my partners and I would like to know exactly how you escaped your attacker."

Kyle nodded and smiled back when she smiled at him, she made talking about this better. A kind face showing him that it was okay to talk about it and if it made him uncomfortable that was fine as well. But he wanted to help, he had to help, what if that person was still out there? Yet he was afraid that what he was about to say just now wouldn't be overly helpful. "I have no idea. I was hiding and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped. He stared at me with this blank look. After that, he just took off running."

"Can you describe in as much physical detail as you can as to what he appeared as?" Raegan asked even though she knew very well what the man looked like, hell she knew who was behind the whole thing but she couldn't mess things up again, the natural order of the episode.

"He was about six feet tall, dark hair. His eyes were maybe blue, I couldn't tell it was dark."

"Were they animal-ish?" Sam inquired, receiving a weird expression from Kyle at the absurdity of the question.

"Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth? You notice anything strange about them?" Dean interjected.

"No, they were just teeth."

Raegan began to draw the image of the male that she remembered from the episode, wanting to whack the brothers of the head at their questions, they were coming off as insane cops that spent a little too much time watching X-Files than they were during their fucking job. She wouldn't be surprised if Kyle was starting to question if Sam and Dean were really cops in this moment.

"What about his fingernails?"

"Okay, look. He's just a normal guy with normal eyes and teeth and fingernails."

"Look, sir, I'm sorry for my partners, they've been overworked at the station. It's okay-" Raegan cut in to calm down the situation as it had gone way out of hand.

"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy…killed my brother. How would you feel?" Kyle asked, glancing from Raegan to Dean and then finally landing and staying on Sam.

'_I know how Sam would feel…hell every person who watched the season final of season 3 knew very well how he felt and had even seen how he handled Dean's death. I myself bawled my eyes out because it was so sad.'_

"I can't imagine anything worse," Sam replied finally.

Silence ensued shortly after he had spoken and it was interrupted with the final asking if they were any more details that Raegan should know to draw about the guy and for their personal knowledge. Raegan was nearly done with the drawing and was actually satisfied with the outcome it was having and she was grateful for all those art classes she had in college, high school and further back in her life. The final touch was the Wile E. Coyote tattoo on his arm and she was finished, adding shading while the doctor, Doctor Garrison walked in and wanted to know how Kyle was doing, conversing with Dean and walking away with Sam while she stood there continuing the drawing. In fact she was so immersed into it that she didn't realize that Kyle had spoken to her.

Raising her head she blinked and stared at him, "Huh?"

"Don't I get to see it?" he asked with a little laugh, knowing that she had been busy with the drawing and it made him happy to know that she was putting so much work into it.

"Oh of course, sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting," Raegan answered, flipping the pad around and showing him, watching his brows raise before he nodded and tapped the penciled image.

"You're really good and I wasn't much help with the details. How did you do this?"

Shrugging with an innocent smile she took the pad and turned around, thanking him for being cooperative and wishing a successful recovery, physically, mentally and emotionally before meeting up with Sam and Dean in the hall. "So, what did the doctor say about Kyle's brothers?" she asked, nudging Dean with her arm as she walked and added more detail to the drawing, she might just frame it if she ever got back to her house.

When she sensed that Dean was looking at her what she was doing she met his eyes and finally flipped the cover of the pad over and pocketing the items from his wandering orbs. "Not much, they were DOA at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report."

"Not a werewolf."

Sam and Dean did a double take and she began to explain, though she knew they would just wind up ignoring her in the end but she could tell that they genuinely believed her…something along the line would cause them to question it though and that was why it was kind of iffy. Coming to the car and climbing inside they headed back to the motel room to go over things, there wasn't much they could do just yet…well Raegan could have gone up to Garrison and asked about his daughter but that would have caused chaos way ahead of the game than they needed. He wouldn't believe her like he didn't believe Sam but Sam had a way of getting someone to listen that amazed even her.

'_But if I had did that and he did believe me then we could be saving that couple in the woods right now…we could have saved that grandma going to pick up her grandchild…that's going to weigh on my conscience like no other…'_


	19. The Toad Knows

So when they got back, for Raegan it wasn't really the factor that she wanted to leave the brothers behind but it was the result that if she didn't them she'd have to explain why she knew that something was going to happen. It was simply time to leave. Okay so not in the sense that she was leaving them forever, just a hell bent save the damsel in distress herself thing…she could do it. After all the brothers originally didn't find any trouble when they got to that one house where the teenage girl was chained to the stove. Raegan had faith and she followed the toad at the end of the road. Now she rhymed, that or she was really getting into this fairytale stuff.

_If the brothers were the three little pigs, then there was Hansel and Gretel, then Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood…on my way to save Cinderella…and the daughter is Snow White. Am I missing something else? I mean things have changed at that one episode that I lived through remarkably. I'm starting to see a pattern and I hate that I'm the reason behind it screwing up! Oh the fans of Supernatural would be so mad at me if they knew…_

In the meantime she was technically killing two birds with one stone. Was she? Raegan had to think. They got back to the motel room, shortly after that the brothers will have gotten a call to go back to the hospital to check on Gretel. Raegan lied saying she needed to hit the store real quick for some supplies. She didn't want to go there and have to deal with that woman in the state she was in. For one, she didn't think she could look in her eyes without running out of the room crying, knowing she could have stopped it. Sam and Dean would also check on the house after as well.

_And I'm doing my part and helping Cinderella. I feel like I should be some sort of fairy godmother._

The walk wasn't bad and she knew she was getting closer by how the scenery was changing, any moment she expected to see the house. The pumpkin with the mice and of course nothing was that easy. It started to rain, untying the blood red jacket from around her waist and putting it on, she flipped the hood and glared at the sky. Really she should have been thinking when she brought the damn jacket and that no one was around as they had sought shelter from the rain in the park. Hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth and a growl came next to her ear as she was turned, pressed up against the front of the man in her drawing.

_Oh god. But I'm not supposed to be Red Riding Hood! It isn't supposed to be me! Would I rather it be that little girl? No! But still!_

Screaming she brought her knee up and an elbow into his stomach like she had learned from a friend before she was thrown into her favorite show that turned out to be real in some weird way. Making a run for it she had to think of where to go or better yet what to grab for a weapon to defend herself. Why didn't she think to bring a weapon? She knew the answer to that, because she thought that this errand would be simple since the stepmother wasn't at that house. Wrong.

Little Red Riding Hood had blond hair or maybe she didn't, but in all the books and movies she had seen she swore that it was blond hair. Raegan had black hair, long black hair and she was wearing a fucking red jacket that didn't help her case on the latter detail. Grabbing a big rock to her left she swiveled and found the so called 'wolf' who looked everything big and bad right now, coming towards her with a grin on his face. He looked hungry or hell bent on raping her. Whichever it was she didn't know or care.

"What cocky grin you have," she taunted, holding the rock in the air next to her head ready to bash.

"The knowledge that you'll lose brings it forth."

Taking a step back from him as he stepped closer and his eyes seemed to brighten with a new color. No doubt the little girls playful mind adding to the mixture. "What eyes you have."

"The better to see you with."

Another step backwards and she regretted not noticing the tree there as she was then pressed up against it with the man holding her wrists. How did he get there that fast? She couldn't even move the rock towards his head if she tried, wincing as he hit the nerve just right she released it and to anyone looking it appeared as if two people were sharing an intimate moment in the rain against a tree. He leaned in and she tried so hard not to turn her head away.

"What speed and strength you have," she decided to not go down without a fight, continuing the stupid lines out of fear and determination.

"The better to capture you with," he growled, pinching another nerve on her she felt her eyes close as she slumped into his body.

The man caught Raegan in his arms and lifted her, cradling her as he walked her across the street to the house next to the one that Raegan had been looking for earlier. This house held an old lady that he'd take care of. Knocking on the door he played the card of needing help that his friend had fainted. Once the door closed and lie accepted, the wolf was led up the stairs into a nice bedroom to place Raegan's body for now.

"I'll get a towel and some water," Mrs. Wheeler spoke, heading towards the hallway and down the stairs. Two hands pressed to her back and she screamed as she fell with a sickening snap.

888

Dean couldn't help it. He had to call Raegan to see if she wanted to check out the grandmother's house with them and she didn't answer. He didn't know her enough to truly gain purchase on the fact that if she didn't pick up her phone she was in trouble. Many people ignored calls because they couldn't get to the phone at the moment; hands were full or even that they didn't feel like talking to said person right now. They weren't really butting heads anymore, they had mellowed…well maybe they butt heads occasionally still. She liked him though she said so to Sam and showed a bit…she also liked _Sam_. Was she distancing or was it just that she was trying to not get into things like that?

He brushed it off as he walked alongside his brother at the park after they had been to the hospital, the house and the Cumberland County Central Library to find answers. Apparently the woman saw a little girl with black hair and pale skin. How the hell were they going to find that on vague detail in this place? "Do you know how many little girls there are with black hair and pale skin?" he asked Sam, avoiding a small puddle from the slight pass of rain that had come over them not long ago. It had lasted about an hour and he was thankful that it was over with.

"Zero."

"Zero! You want to know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip, zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good 'cause I've totally wasted the last six hours and Rae isn't here to shed some light as she tends to know what things like this are."

"Relax, she's probably back at the motel sleeping or actually taking a break. She is new to this, remember, not used to the schedule and she did just jump back after the last hunt. Anyways, you ever hear of a Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930's."

"I know Sam, I'm not stupid."

"Wow you've actually paid attention."

"Not that Sam…just…this Lillian Bailey…she got a thing for fairytales?"

"No, trances. See she'd go into these unconscious states where um, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits," Sam read, looking up at his brother to see his take on it.

"A ghost puppet master."

"Yeah."

_Great. We got more on our hands than we originally thought stepping into this case._

"Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolf boy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?" Dean hoped not but he had a feeling that he was right, and with Sam's reply that he was thinking the same as well and then some, he shook his head and they stopped from almost stepping on a toad who croaked at them like they were simply being rude to not see it.

Puckering his lips out in thought, brows furrowed he stared at the thing. "All right, maybe it is fairytales. Totally messed up ones. I can tell you one thing, there's no way I am kissing a damn frog. Though if Rae were here do you think I could get her to do it?" he asked, nudging his brother with a smirk like the prankster he was.

Sam was ignoring him; he hadn't really paid attention to what Dean was talking about as he spotted a nice house, a nice well-put together house with a pumpkin and mice trailing around it playing some form of tag. Cinderella. It scared him at how much he really knew fairytales and he moved towards it, the silent signal to Dean that they should check it out. Things were falling too under the line of iffy and out of this world as they entered. The house next door, the wolf watched the two men trespass, pulling out their guns before he allowed the curtain to fall back into place.

He glanced at the dead body of the old woman on the couch, head going to the stairs as he ascended towards the bedroom where Little Red was still asleep. Getting there and stepping in he lay down beside her and brushed her face as she slept. Her long black hair coming out from under the hood, over her chest and shoulders, while the hood remained covering the rest. In the corner where the wolf couldn't see the little girl with pale skin and black hair, red ribbon to tie it together and a pretty white dress stared at the scene.

Though this was not part of the story her father always read her, she had given life to the Big Bad Wolf from the tale. Which in turn had spun something new, a new story still with a bloody ending. "Now this sweet young thing is a tasty bite for me," the wolf grinned.


	20. Little Red Cap

They finished the house and Dean really hated Rae at the moment. "Pick up!" he growled into the phone as he held the red apple in the other hand, shutting the cell he pocketed it and looked up when Sam approached from where the elder was perched on the hood of his beloved car.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella," Sam voiced, not missing the hint of annoyance on his brother's face.

"That's good."

"Yeah…is everything okay?"

Dean tossed the apple to Sam in the air and moved around the driver's side of the Impala. "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be? So…Little girl, shiny red apple, I'm guessing that means something to you fairytale boy?"

_I wish Rae would pick up her damn cell phone when I call her. If she is really ignoring me she's doing a mighty fine job of going about pissing me off. We are on a hunt and she has the nerve to ignore me? For what? I didn't do anything! Women…_

"I think its Snow White."

Sam wanted to comment on the fact that he knew everything wasn't fine, he knew his brother that well, but he also knew that his brother was avoiding it and he'd get a boot in his face if he mentioned more. Pressed on. His guess it was about Raegan again. Sam didn't think he'd seen his brother riled up over a woman before until they met Bela with Raegan. Until Ruby in fact, but right now it proved to be moot. Was it because Dean liked her or because of something else? Sam was a friend with Raegan, he had agreed to that but Dean on the other hand…it was hard for the hunter to be friends with a woman.

"Snow White? Oh I saw that movie. Well the porn version anyway. There was this Wicked Stepmother. Woo she was wicked," Dean grinned.

_And Dean is back._

"There_ is_ a wicked Stepmother and she tried to kill Snow White with a poison apple," Sam pointed out to the elder.

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?"

"No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead."

"Great," Dean said, catching the apple and climbing into the car as he drove he couldn't get his mind off of Rae. She wouldn't pick up, which didn't make sense. "I'll drop you off at the hospital. I'm going to check on Rae and get her ass back in the game. We need her."

"I thought you said at one point we didn't need her?"

"I was wrong. She knows things that we don't. A valuable source to our hunts we take on."

888

The wolf was gone, he had left the house feeling the need to deposit the body of the grandmother somewhere not in the house. It was beginning to stink. He knew the moment he left it that someone would find it and take it to the hospital to examine and find any relatives. After all they had a morgue there. Driving back to the house where Little Red was he pulled in. He entered and locked the doors before heading up the stairs. Little Red Cap was awake.

Raegan blinked a few times to register her surroundings, she was on a bed. Good, that much she could tell. She felt wet from being in the rain, she remembered that and she even remembered the man that was in the doorway. Sitting up quickly she pressed herself against the headboard, about to reach out for the picture frame when the man grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the end of the bed towards him. She screamed and attempted to kick. So much for defense skills, they weren't coming in handy one bit as the man canopied over her body.

A rip came to her ears and she looked down to find her jacket torn down the middle with five long tears in it from the man's hand. No claws just harmless short nails. Feeling it being tugged away from her body and off she placed her hands on his chest to push away with all her might. "Stop it! You aren't doing this! Someone else is! Wake up!" she forced, continuing her efforts at pushing.

The wolf grabbed her hands and held them at both sides of her head. He growled, diving his mouth to her neck and biting down hard enough to break skin. Releasing he licked his lips at the tiny droplets there, watching as the others puckered and trailed in between her breasts as she breathed. Little Red wasn't as delicate as she seemed, she was full of fight and full of fear at the same time. It was new. Raegan felt his nails on her temple go down her cheek and to her jaw. The nails didn't really scratch but action formed them on her face. Another scream, more blood.

She would not be victimized again. Not even in fairytale land from a little ghost girl. Bringing her head up she head butt the man above her and kicked at him till he fell to the rug on the wooden flooring. Scrambling up to her feet, she ran down the stairs and tried the front door. It wouldn't open. Running to the kitchen where she figured the next door was, she tried that too and locked again. The man was smart, she'd give him that much. A scratch on her back had her arching away from the cause of the pain and fall into the kitchen table for balance. The scratch ribboned her shirts and her skin. When the next scratch came it was on the back of her left leg riding from the curve of her ass to mid-calve.

Flipped around, back on the table, hand in her hair and the other on her neck she stared up at the man. Catching something to her right she saw the little girl. "Leave me alone!" she cried out.

Her own hands clenching into fists she punched the wolf in the face, over and over again even when he was down on the kitchen floor she kicked him. Raegan needed to hide, she needed to find a spot to call from her cell phone that the man forgot to rid her of and call Dean. Sure she could have thought to call Sam but for some reason she needed Dean. Why? She summed it up to the reason that Sam was needed at the hospital and Dean originally saved the little girl from the wolf. She needed saving from the wolf.

Finding her spot in a hall coat closet near the basement she jammed it shut so then even it was impossible for herself to get out. He couldn't enter she couldn't leave. Pulling out her cell she found that she had missed calls from the hunter anyways, she hoped he got the hint that she was in trouble instead of something else. Dialing the number she waited. Who knew how long the man in the kitchen would take to recover this time and who knew if he would find her?

888

Sam was dropped off; he was back at the motel about ready to open the door when his cell went ballistic. Answering without looking at the caller ID he wondered if it was Rae or if it was Sam calling to say that something was wrong at the hospital. "Yeah," he answered, entering the room and finding no sign of the black haired woman and even checking the bathroom door, it was open.

There was no sign that Rae had even come back to the motel room. That was when her voice came over the line. "Dean!"

"Rae where the fuck are you? I called you many times and you never answered. What are you, avoiding me or something?"

If Raegan didn't know better she could have sworn she detected…nah…it couldn't be. "Will you just hold on a second?" she whispered, searching the door and underneath in case a shadow passed but so far nothing. "I'm not avoiding you, you dumbass and second of all I need you to come and save me. You know that wolf that dude said killed his brothers and attacked him? Well, I'm fucking Red Riding Hood to him apparently! I don't know where I am though and that is the problem we face. I've locked myself in the coat closet but Dean…I'm not sure the door will hold if he finds me."

Great. So Rae was in trouble and he was too blind to realize it. He really needed to study her more to learn signals. Out of all the women she was harder to read. "How the hell do you expect me to find you if you don't know where you are to give me an idea where you are?" he asked annoyed, despite how his mind was working a thousand miles a minute and he was already out the door and at his car.

"Well let's see the last thing I remember was being in that damn park before I was attacked. I didn't want to tell you but I went to go and save someone while you two were busy with Hansel and Gretel."

Park. That sounded familiar. "You mean you went to save Cindy?"

Raegan nodded knowing he couldn't see it but she remained silent until he cursed. "What? What is it?"

"Sam's calling. Stay where you are and wait till I find some clue as to where to find you and rescue you as you so put it."

"I'm not a damsel Dean and it isn't like I _can_ go anywhere, he locked the doors inside and out!" she lowered her voice instantly and stared at the phone as he had hung up. She was going to kill him when he saved her and then she was going to thank him.


	21. Tangled Yarn

**Note:**** So it seems that my plan—paper written planned out ideas to flow right after the other—is gone…yep. I can't find it. It is probably shoved into some book or something or either I accidentally threw it away. The books that I would have shoved it into have been searched. Don't worry this doesn't mean that the story will be on hold or cancelled it just means that I will have to pause after this chapter for at least a whole day to kind of make a new plan this time typed out. I still remember some ideas but otherwise the some that I do remember are probably 2 of them. Thought to inform you that this will take a new turn than what I originally thought but maybe some things go missing for the better. :) If I do happen to stumble upon it, who knows? Anyways, here is the new chapter, hope you are liking it after me being very bad at updating. Things have been busy, got a job, graduated High School end of May. Without further avoiding…Enjoy!**

Dean was staring at the dead body of an old lady named Patricia Wheeler. Status. Dead. Of course. How she died was a guess that she fell down the stairs but where she was left outside led to believe that she was murdered and moved. Another hint was scratch marks and a bite that gave the thing that he needed. Wolf boy. He flashed the badge at the EMT that had found her and brought her in, asking the questions needed, even asking for next of kin and an address to the woman's house. His bet was that Rae was there. What better place to hole up at than an old lady's like in the fairytale. It didn't help that Sam had informed him about what was going on with the little girl being the daughter of Doctor Garrison.

Exactly like Snow White, but the problem that bugged Dean was the fact that Sam had mentioned him reading Little Red Cap when Sam had walked in to talk to the Doctor. Raegan was suffering from that right now and as soon as he got the address he was already heading down the hallway, Sam stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going Dean?"

"You find a way to stop Callie, I'm going to stop the Big Bad Wolf. Rae called…he has her."

That was all he needed to say, no answer came back from his brother as he was already out the door and to his car. One look at the address and he cursed double time. The park, of course and the house was right next to the one where they had saved Cinderella not long ago. Wolf boy was smart and right under their noses Rae was there the whole time. That was unsettling and he would chastise himself later, he had Little Red to save. Flooring the Impala he drove to the location, cutting down the time it really took to get there by a long shot and didn't bother parking necessarily correctly as he hurried up the steps and tried the door. Nothing.

Stepping back he went to raise his foot but decided against it. It would give him away that he was there when he needed to be silent and get Rae out of there and kill the wolf. Making quick work of his lock picking kit, he wasn't sure how, but he managed it open, letting it swing before entering and quietly closing it behind him. Dean removed his .45 Desert Eagle and eyed the area. It was very quiet. From what Rae had told him she was holed up in the coat closet, which happened to be his first search and when he found it he tried the handle not getting anything and going for the lock picks again.

"Dean?" a voice whispered against the door.

He didn't answer just finished the lock and opened the thing. Once it was she was in his arms and bleeding. Pulling away to get a better look at her he winced. "Big Bad Wolf got you good…"

"And then some. Don't kill him Dean, he's just influenced by Callie."

"Is there anything you don't know about this hunt?"

"How about everything that is happening to me? We have to hold off as long as possible until Sam convinces Doctor Garrison that his daughter is causing these things and to ask his daughter to stop what she is doing and move on. I've seen this episode before Dean. Don't kill the guy, he doesn't know what is going on."

He nodded, no killing wolf boy. Standing up with her, he handed her his spare gun despite the fact there was no killing but didn't mean they couldn't harm the guy. Together they walked towards the front door, a growl coming from the stairs caught their attention and Dean shoved Rae and himself in the nearby bathroom, shutting the door and locking it just as a body collided on the other side. Dean protected Rae by stepping in front of her only to find her pointing the gun at the door herself determined and yet shaky. He glanced over to her and found her face bleeding on one side from scratches, a bite, her back was torn up and so was the back of her left leg. Dean was going to check those over before he left the house and headed to the motel with her.

"Come on Sam!" Dean shouted as another bang on the door came.

"He'll do it, be patient!" Rae voiced at him, her head turning to him and she paused when their eyes lingered on each other's.

In that moment the banging stopped and what sounded like confusion coming from the man outside the bathroom. Rae imagined him staring at it wondering what he was doing and why he was there. Soon came the retreating footsteps and the front door opening and closing. He was gone. He was good and if that wasn't clarification enough Dean's cell rang, it was Sam. She relaxed, placed the safety and set it down on the counter before she sat down on the toilet seat needing to sit down and breathe. Hearing Dean talk over the situation and how Callie was no longer comatose but actually dead, informing Sam that they would be there in an hour at most, then hung up.

The hunter pocketed the cell and weapons; kneeling down after taking a towel and wetting it he began to clean off Rae's face even as she winced. Dean finished up, his fingers went to the hem of her shirt and lifted up without protest from her. Raegan closed her eyes as Dean popped the button on her jeans, unzipped and helped her stand while he still knelt. Her hands on his shoulders while he removed the useless bloodied denim. Her boots managed to stay on and she was grateful, but instead of sitting back down she was turned. Back to Dean as he stood, leading her to the counter to help herself balance as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Rinsing out the towel he looked at her in the mirror briefly, her eyes still closed as he cleaned up her back. His free hand brushing down her side and holding onto her waist to steady her…his mind all on the task couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was and how amazing it was as well. The sigh he heard from her made him release and go back to rinsing the towel another time before he knelt once more, cleaning from the curve of her ass covered by black panties down her leg slow and gentle.

Raegan knew the blood was still flowing but it was already beginning to dry up from waiting quite a bit. Licking her lips absently she was in tune with every touch Dean's fingers laid upon her as he helped clean her up. It was erotic as it was nice and still stinging from the contact of cloth and water on the wounds. "Dean…" she whispered breathlessly and fluttering her lids open.

He rose from where he was and settled the towel into the trash bin, taking that up after putting her ruined clothes in it, tying it to throw away at the motel. Dean stopped and looked at her as she turned. "Rae?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," he waved off, a slight grin forming on his face, knowing the sensations she had received from him and that she would have said something different if she weren't too stubborn. Loaning her his button up that ended just below her ass, they wiped up their prints and moved to the Impala. It was time to pick up Sam.

888

"Is that what you want me to do Dean? Just let you go?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this Sammy."

Raegan rolled her eyes, she was going to help Sam with saving Dean but it was the factor that bringing it up to the hunter was futile. Sam could mention it all he wanted but Dean would shut it down, shut it out and completely walk away. It was what Dean did she noticed after a time of Season 1 whenever something was being talked about, a conversation with Sam usually that he wanted to end or not give input. He'd walk away, walk out and go get a drink, take a drive…hunt.

Of course she knew where this led for Sam Winchester as well. When Dean did this it didn't stop Sam like Dean hoped it did, it led to Sam going to find answers and trying harder to do what he had planned. For instance, going to a crossroads demon at night, she was going to have to stop that. She needed to tell him, not some demon that could knock him down pegs for their personal pleasure. On the car ride though she could not for the life of her forget the moment with Dean in that bathroom. Him cleaning her up…a little dirty yet it was very intimate in a really not meaning to way. Raegan wanted to kiss him, she wanted to inhale him as their bodies were pressed together, feel skin against skin and yet she had to say thank you. So lame.

_Dean girls around the world would be disappointed, they would be ashamed to call me one of them but then again Sam girls around the world would be overjoyed! If this was a story or a television show I'm sure I'd get yelled at by both sides with arguments only heard by the television and household members thinking that they were insane. I should know, I am usually one of them._

Removing the thoughts from her mind, all of them since they connected dots to form one thing. Dean Winchester. Problems, complications and tangled yarn. Yes. Tangled yarn. Coming into the motel room she couldn't ignore Sam's glances into the backseat from her wearing nothing but her military boots that were her mom's, scratches and a bite and oh not to mention his brother's shirt. The other two marks he couldn't see. Well he could see the leg one now and she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep in Sam's bed tonight since it was his night. Actually she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep in Dean's either. Couch, it was safer and seemed less likely to stir up heat in between her legs and fire underneath the ribcage to quicken her heartbeat.

Grabbing her duffel she headed to the couch, avoiding the looks from both brothers as she did so. Before she unbuttoned the shirt she pulled out the medical kit she had in her duffel. She needed the ointment to prevent infection, gauze and tape. The problem was that she would need help and without asking, Sam and Dean were the ones doing it, one attacked her leg and the other attacked her back, which required removing the shirt anyways. One motel room, both brothers touching her and doing it delicately soft to torture her she was sure, still competing because that was what men did, and finally her standing there in only black panties and a bra.

When they finished the bandaging on those parts she had insisted she could do her face as she roughly took up some _long_ black pajama bottoms and a violet tank top and moved to the bathroom. She needed a mirror to assess that damage and place the butterfly bandages correctly. Inhaling once inside, she slid the bottoms on and then the shirt, hands on the counter and leaning in with head hung. If the sink held answers she was desperately trying to find them. So far nothing but dried toothpaste that a cleaning lady had tried with all her might and cleaning products to remove but it wouldn't budge and white porcelain. Too clean which meant not enough history there to imprint answers to questions.

Raegan brought her attention up, meeting her blue orbs. They looked tired, they looked confused and frustrated, where was Jamie when she needed her? Getting to work on the ointment, then the bandages she took care of washing her hands after going to the bathroom she exited. Snatching a pillow and a blanket from one of the beds she situated them on the couch and lay down. The lights were already off when she was out, in fact she was pretty sure that Dean was already asleep and hearing the sound of breathing, it was a positive. Sam and her were the only contenders against the fiendish sandman.

She was up and in front of the door when Sam was already checking back on his brother to make sure he was dead to the world. When his blue-green eyes landed on her frame she crossed her arms and hinted with her head to outside. If he wanted answers she was going to give them to him and he was going to get the talking to he needed. Save the bullet for the Colt and save the fight with his brother the next day. Raegan was going to chain him to his bed if he didn't take her replies for gold when she was done. In fact the Colt was something that had been bugging her, they had missed getting it but obviously with the look of it in his hand ready to go in his waistband…Bobby must have either dropped it off or mailed it. Her hypothesis was a drop off or Ruby did and Dean didn't know about it.

Door shut and out in the night, Raegan snapped at him. "Are you stupid? You obviously must be if you think you could sneak out without me knowing and without your brother knowing. Sure might not know now but wait till tomorrow Sam."

"You've seen this haven't you?"

"Uh-huh. So how did you get the Colt? Had no time to run to the salvage yard and pick it up…"

"When you were recovering from the Rusalki hunt and sleeping Bobby swung by, with Ruby and the Colt. They fixed it. But Rae, you don't understand I have to do this. This might be the way that could save-"

Raegan shook her head and placed her hand on Sam's chest in a means to stop him if he decided to walk. "Well it's not. I saw it Sam, the demon basically taunts you, throws back witty comebacks, you don't scare her and killing her won't break the deal. Dean's deal is held by a higher demon than her, they have bosses too and you wind up saying she's bluffing when she isn't and she can't tell you who the owner of the contract is. You shoot her though. Nothing happens except another demon dead."

Sam furrowed his brows and every fiber in his being was yelling at him to lock her in the car or something and do it anyways. She was lying, she didn't know but she did know. "Do _you_ know who carries his contract?" He caught the look in her eyes, tiny but there and he held her there at the shoulders as her repeated the question not letting her go without an answer.

"Sam…"

"Rae. Tell me. Please."

Puppy eyes. Damn the puppy eyes. Raegan swore that if she died because of this she was blaming it on Sam and his damn puppy eyes. "Lilith."


	22. Now She Knew

Lilith. There was a demon out there named Lilith. Of course when Rae had told him he gone back inside reluctantly. He really wanted to go to that crossroads but he knew he wouldn't be able to with Rae watching his every move from now on. So instead of going right to bed he pulled up his laptop and began to research, see what he could find. Who was this Lilith? Well she was the first demon ever made and in some ways she was the first wife of Adam. There wasn't much on her but there was enough to gain a gist. Sam stared at his notes he scrawled and finally to the clock where it read that he needed to sleep. He was worn and to remove suspicion from Dean he needed to be well rested.

Raegan had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into his researching and he stared at her clutching the pillow to her like it was the best thing in the world. He couldn't argue, a good pillow when tired did magical things. A glance at the Colt that was resting in his bag and to the door. Would it really hurt to go and check? Raegan knew things but he wanted to make sure it was right and that he wasn't missing out on information that could be useful and who knew? The demon might say something important that it didn't when Raegan saw it.

Standing he moved silently to his duffel, gaining what he needed and headed to the door. _'Sorry Rae, but I have to do this…'_

888

Raegan had a weird dream, one that could only be described as off the scale but she woke up well rested which she couldn't complain entirely. Inhaling and turning over she found Dean packing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to remove all signs of sleep. There was something off about the atmosphere, Dean was acting different and Sam who was packing up his laptop was nonchalant. Raegan was really confused. "Guys, are you okay?"

Dean raised his head and looked at her. "Pack up your stuff, we have another hunt to get to."

'_Okay, be totally evasive of the question.'_

It was all she could do to not ask anything more as she got ready with the two of them and when they were finally loaded and on the road she couldn't stop looking from one to the other. One was going to burst. Her sights settled on Sam in the end and she tilted her head…she was there with him the whole time last night…until she fell asleep but he didn't leave. She would have heard it and she trusted him. He had to believe her about Lilith and the crossroads stuff so why did it feel like she had been doubted on her words?

"So I've been waiting since Maple Springs…" Dean started, he noticed in the rear view the cringe at what he said from Rae that he furrowed his brows but continued. "You got something to tell me?"

Obviously the question was pointed at Sam when the look followed. Raegan put her head in her hands. She tried to prevent this, didn't she? She swore she did and Sam had to go and be stubborn and do it anyways, next time she was going to have to get a leash, some chains and nail him to the floor. "It's not your birthday," Sam tried, he didn't want to let the cat out, see if his brother was talking about what he thought he was or simply something else entirely.

"No."

"Happy Purim? Dude I have no idea what you are-"

"Oh for God sakes, Sam went to see a crossroads demon last night and he wasted a bullet from the Colt. Yes! Okay! No fighting please," Raegan broke in.

"Wait a minute you did what? And you knew about it Rae?" Dean asked incredulously, half tempted to pull the car over so then he could discuss what was going on but then that would leave the opportunity to leave the car while stationary. This way they were held captive in a moving vehicle.

When Sam was opening his mouth about to speak, Raegan decided she should be the one who was talking. Not him. "I knew it because I told him not to, I stopped him the first time and apparently that wasn't enough. He did it anyways. The bastard didn't trust me and neither did he consider that I was right."

"Right about what?"

"What would happen there, what the demon would say and wouldn't be helpful and no when he shot her your deal didn't vanish, someone higher up holds the contracts made at every crossroad."

"Who is it?"

Raegan didn't want to answer, she instead looked away from his eyes staring at her through the rear view, her attention going on the window to look at the scenery passing them. "The point is that Sam wasted a bullet on a pointless trip."

"I didn't, I found things out," Sam commented.

The two of them looked at the tall hunter in the front passenger seat and waited. Raegan wasn't expecting that, so he did believe her but what else was there to ask the demon instead of how to get Dean out of his deal? Then it clicked as he explained, he had asked about Lilith, things that pertained to who she was and how powerful she was up the scale. Where he could find her and a main point…why was Dean's soul so important to not let go? Smart Sam and it appeased the angry driver, especially to know more about his ordeal, however Raegan was thankful that Sam didn't say the name of the very demon, saying that the demon at the crossroads wouldn't tell him. If she could have hugged him at that moment she would have…Dean though wasn't taking it, but she had a feeling if he was going to get the name out of anyone in that car it would be her. She had to face it she was an easy target and she had weaknesses that Sam could never gain over a few seconds oh how she wished that were possible.

"Don't think this changes anything, I am still not happy. I told you not to and you could have gotten yourself killed you shouldn't have done it. It was a stupid risk."

"A stupid risk? Dean you are my brother. And no matter what you do I am going to try and save you. I sure as hell am not going to apologize for it."

Never in her life did she ever feel like it was more awkward for her to be in a situation where she wasn't apart of it but witnessing it and becoming too personal for her. Sure in the episodes it got there on occasion but being there in real time was just too awkward. Invading. Slouching back in the seat she tried to think of something to distract herself but Dean took that opportunity to help by turning up the radio. Where were they going now? Dean never said what the hunt was that they were going to so she figured that was a good topic to talk about.

"What is this hunt we are going to?" Angry eyes met her in the rear view, reminding her of Mr. Potato Head but she shook it off. Too soon?

888

Her wounds were healing nicely, she made sure to check them when they got to the motel. The boys had gone out to do a little night recon and she still didn't know what the hunt was. It was bugging the shit out of her. She was apart of this now and they forgot to mention details. Raegan was sitting on the bed that she shared with Dean, this room didn't have a couch like some lucky places, it only had the basics, bathroom, two beds, nightstand, clock, table and two chairs. Not even a television that was how cheap they were.

What she was going through was nothing of importance, a stupid magazine that could have been better. To be left in a motel room alone was like trying to make it through living in a cabin in a snow storm in the mountains with no one for many miles. Standing Raegan decided she was going to find some place to hang out, leaving a note for the boys and exiting. So the town wasn't too bad, it was nice a little on the quiet side besides this one club that was blaring. What kind of name was Spider?

A shake of her head a little snicker she was passing an alley when she heard a scuffle. Raegan held curiosity, she didn't leave the motel without weapons and she headed down it to make sure things were good and not lurking. There was a giggle somewhere that she followed before finding a guy holding a dropper of red blood. There was no doubt that was blood, yet the stupid chick didn't seem to understand that. "Hey!" Coming up to them, she pushed the woman away and told her to go, facing the male, handsome, leather jacket, black's and grey's. "Pack it up, you don't know what you are dealing with in that-"

_No…I know him…why do I know him? Why is that event so familiar?_

"Dixon…" The man was that vampire and he seemed startled and intrigued that she knew his name, in fact he smiled, turned and ran down the alley. "Wait!" Raegan took chase, she knew what he was doing, she knew that he was just trying to get his family back and that was all. It was twisted but it wasn't past sympathy for her. Rounding the corner she skidding to a halt at the sight of Kubrick and Gordon. "Shit."

Someone slammed into her, taking her out of the way in time as the bullets flew, behind cars she looked up at Dean that was on top of her. "Told you to stay at the motel."

"You didn't come back, I got bored. What was I supposed to do? Bang my head against a wall for entertainment?"

"You call this entertainment?"

"Uh, yes, since it was an episode in the fucking show!"

"Guys!" Sam hushed them, trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

Raegan glared at Dean as he glared back, shaking her head she took his shoulder when he got up into a crouch. "Don't even think about being bait."

"How did you-Just run, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll draw them out. Go. Take her Sam," Dean voiced.

Before she could protest that he could get hurt or killed and that this was a trap for Gordon and so many other things he was up; already going. Sam took her arm and led her away in a different direction. She had wondered how Sam had snuck away and was gone by the time Gordon came around and aimed at the other side of the car where they had been hiding. Now she knew.


	23. Something To Yell About

**A/N:**** I was bored, my brain was finally working for me and I felt like writing. Now I am going to go to bed lol, take something so then I can actually sleep before 5 in the morning. Hope you enjoy this update, you should know that if there are mistakes I apologize, I didn't feel like reading it over to double check. Ha, ha.**

Sam paced. Raegan wanted to tell him to sit down and stop, that Dean was fine. She'd seen it and yeah it was a dumbass stupid move that he pulled then and definitely pulled now that she was witnessing but she would wait to unleash once Dean got back. Why pace like the tall hunter when she could formulate her anger and frustration strategically like she had been doing since Sam slept with Ruby in season 4? Precisely. Finally the doorknob twisted, the elder entered and before Raegan could even get a word out Sam beat her to the punch.

"There you are!"

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice."

"Nice move you pulled-"

Raegan cut him off, she was not going to let him chew out his brother and he especially wasn't going to get far being Sam and Dean being the one that tended to ignore and brush off. "Hardly call that an apology Dean. I distinctly told you to not think about it and you did! You just went for the cookie and kept reaching into the damn jar! You could have gotten yourself killed! If I am here and things are changing in small details, don't you think that could mean your life as well? What were you thinking? Oh that's right you weren't you brain dead ass. Listen to me!"

Dean's brows were raised as he stared back at her, a small grin inching at the corner of his mouth. "Well Rae, what can I say? I'm a bad ass. Maybe I need to be punished. Spanked?"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head and pushed his shoulder roughly. Right now was not the time to joke about what she was saying, what she was calling him and he wasn't even listening still. It was a wonder he hadn't died till the end of the season with how he acted. Sam on the other hand found there was no other reason to yell at his brother, point out things when Rae got it all covered to a T. Albeit her attempt failed, he couldn't have said it any better. "How the hell did Gordon find us? That's what I'm wondering."

Back to the job, to the task at hand and it was an important one. Raegan knew the answer while Dean was thinking it through, the lovely Bela Talbot was the cause, she was the culprit. She never wanted to meet that woman face to face again. There was still payback that needed to be served from the bullets fired into her. A desperate want to be there when those hellhounds tore into that brunette. Raegan found she had grown a tad more sadistic the longer she stayed with the boys. They brought out a different side of her that would have startled those back home.

In seconds Dean was on the phone with Bela, the conversation was practically embedded into her Raegan's brain. The only problem was that Raegan didn't remember Bela calling Dean asking where he was like in the episode. When did she miss that? Was she asleep? Was she thinking too much? Something must have happened because as he mentioned it she was utterly confused. The conversation ending had her giddy inside hearing and seeing the anger and blood thirst coming from the hunter. Yep, it was definitely the boys that had turned her into this. Then again, Bela had that effect on a lot of fans…possibly a lot of people Bela had run into in life.

"Um guys…"

"What?" Dean growled, turning to face her he realized it was Raegan and not Bela, he calmed, repeating in a better tone.

"There is something you should know about where this leads with Gordon. And believe me we should be preparing now…and no more ignoring me." The last words were directed at Dean as she glared.

888

"Vampire? You mean that the vampire Dickens-"

"Dixon."

"Whatever. He is turning Gordon as we speak? How is that even possible? He's hard to capture by those things, let alone to be turned." Dean wasn't accepting the situation, he had listened, he hadn't ignored but Raegan had a feeling that he would soon fall into that. Sam was a little different he was worried, actually preparing his machete with the sharpening stone on the bed.

"Goes to show just how well you don't know Gordon Walker. Don't do this again Dean, I've had it up to here with you thinking you know more than I do and then I wind up being right in the end. What happens at that point? You don't even recognize the pattern! You don't give me credit for knowing or anything. I'm basically useless to you because I'm not a hunter. Because I was thrown into your lap like a drooling fool that knows nothing! Well newsflash Dean I know things!"

"PMS much?"

What went wrong? Raegan was wondering that now, what went wrong in that time frame between when Dean saved her from the fairytale big bad wolf and now? Was it because she knew things and he wasn't going to admit it? Or because she knew things and wasn't telling them everything like for instance the demon that held his deal. That was something she was still waiting to blow up between them. Maybe the fact that Sam was around them that he was keeping his silence. The moment he was gone, she'd be against a wall with burning green orbs staring into her blue practically threatening her to spill all.

"I am not going to get into this with you. Bela is about to call and tell you where Gordon is and he won't be there. He will have escaped, ripped off heads of Dixon's newly made family. Dixon will be there instead moping over the bodies. That is supposed to be when you find out what Dixon did to Gordon."

Dean was ready to protest once again and Raegan grinned wide at the cell phone ringing. When he answered, the grin went into a full fledged 'I-told-you-so' smile as he stared at her. It was Bela. Right on cue and hanging up, Dean told her to shut up. He was beginning to figure it out. Listen to her and they'd survive. Well she hoped he was, otherwise it'd be like talking to a brick wall and sooner or later she was about to take a jackhammer to it just to get through.

"Well Miss Know It All…what do we do then if we don't go to that place?" Dean inquired.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up at the sound of his name being spoken by the female. He was now being involved in their arguing. He thought it was better to stay silent while they had the dispute but now it wasn't looking likely he'd be out for long. "Maps I suppose is the best way to go. Big city, he could be anywhere right? And since he's a hunter he can track us, and now that he's a vampire he can track us better than ever. Dean give me your cell phone."

"What for?" Dean was confused, pulling it out he handed it to him anyways.

Just like Raegan knew he would he removed the SIM cards from both, there was no point in her phone being treated the same way when Gordon didn't even know who she was to even know her cell phone or search it up. "With Gordon possibly knowing our numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down." A quick and hard stomp from Sam had Dean wince.

"What about Rae's?"

"I'm the Jane Doe in this situation Dean. Cell phone safe," she smirked.

"That's comforting." He moved over to the curtains, checking through the curtains. "How long do you think until he finds us?"

"Sun won't slow him down if he's a vampire and if like Rae said he ripped the heads off instead of cut…we are dealing with a high doped up Gordon. Deadlier than the rest. Not that long I assume," Sam replied.

Raegan could see the cogs working in Dean's brain as he turned and purposefully moved to his duffel, removing the colt she shook her head and repeated the word no over and over. "I understand that this needs to be done, but do you know how badly you two almost die going after him?"

"Two? I'm going alone," Dean answered matter of fact.

"No you aren't. Not alone," Sam cut in.

"I don't need either of you to sign me permission okay? He's after Sam, not me, not Rae…So I'll take care of it. Doesn't help to see if he really is turbocharged. I still don't believe this bullshit."

"You are not going by yourself, you're going to get killed."

'_Oh no, here we go. The argument, the words that pass that touch too hard with Dean's deal.'_

"Shut up both of you!" the yell interrupted it all before it could even get worse. "I know where this leads. You both know where this will lead and yet you still prod and poke. Dean you are not going alone because just because you see yourself as already dead doesn't mean a damn thing. You are not dying yet and hell the way you are going you won't be dying period if I have something to do with it. Now both of you shut the fuck up, pack up the act and think."

There was too much talking, too much yelling this time. It seemed that was what she was getting into, yelling at Dean, getting in between to stop them from doing it. She didn't dare cut in before they get there but now she wasn't going to take it. Hating to admit they couldn't do what the boys were thinking right now, hole up, cover their scents and wait out the night. Nope because Gordon was waiting, he would make them come out. Raegan moved to grab one of the machetes, slipping it into the blade cover before strapping it in her jacket she pulled on. Turning to face them, she saw how they were looking at her…well more like staring…

"Are you two going to stand there with issues up your asses or are we going to finish this fucker?"

"Since when did you grow such a backbone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sam on that," Dean added as they moved around to gather what they needed.

Raegan sighed, running her hand through her hair she let it fall to her side. "When I realized that nothing gets done without one."

888

Raegan McCoy. She knew how she sounded back in that motel room. Hell did she believe in her words? Yeah she believed that one needed to grow a backbone to survive and get things done, the problem was that she was still a wimp. Inexperienced. She was the knowledge of things that were going to occur and didn't have the guts to get them done. The last time she tried she became the damsel in distress. This time might turn sour like then as well. Her hopes weren't very high on making it out unharmed or victimized in some way. If things changed here she did not want to be trapped in the same area as Gordon Walker or that girl he had infected at the warehouse.

Factory on riverside off the turnpike. Memory like a steel vault. Fact was she was angry at them and anger overrode her fear. There was no backbone in her, she was flailing inside like a worm. Raegan was screwed in all sense, she knew how to defend herself but vampires was something she never wanted to deal with in any form the same with werewolves and zombies. The car ride was torture, each breath and heart beat pounding in her ears from herself.

'_I'm gonna die. That's the only explanation for my recklessness. I am gonna die and the brothers are going to witness it. They are going to walk away alive and I'm going die. Blood gushing around their feet in a huge puddle, lifeless eyes…I'm dead. Should have kept my mouth shut and let them dish out the words. Figure it out themselves. I had to open my big fat mouth.'_

"Rae?" Blinking she brought her attention to Dean was facing her from the front seat. They were parked, they were there… "You ready to go?"

'_Hell no.'_


	24. Where To Next?

Walking through the building scared the living shit out of Raegan. Gordon was a monster now she agreed with that, she didn't agree with the brothers when she had first watched the episodes. They thought he was still a hunter, if it were any other hunter then yeah that might have fought and still been one but Gordon hated them so much. He had given in and he was crazy way before this happened. Psycho territory and Raegan wished she could turn back the tables, volunteer to stay behind while they took care of it. They could, they have and they didn't need her for this one. She was being such a wimp and she nearly froze when they came upon the room where the girl was tied up.

"Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out-"

"No we aren't Sam. She's not leaving. He turned her."

Sam stopped and looked at her, what did she mean he turned her? Raegan had explained the situation back at the motel but she never mentioned a girl or the fact that she was turned. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"Kill her," Dean voiced.

Raegan flicked her attention to Dean, he was serious. She didn't want to have to say it because she could never be that cruel to someone she didn't know in some way and knew that they were a bad person. Swallowing she couldn't say not to and she couldn't say yes, so instead she moved past to go ahead. Let Dean take care of it as Sam appeared next to her. "You okay?"

"Not really no."

"Can I ask why?"

She sighed. "You do realize that the time to talk is not now right?"

"So?"

"I know it seems like I can do this…I've seen things, I know how it goes…it's just hard now that I'm here."

Sam nodded, he didn't speak, he just let the words hang. He knew how she felt. He understood. Hearing Dean catch up to them they began to walk, moving further into the building. They were getting closer and it made Raegan grab both of their hands without thinking. Stay together, they had to otherwise Sam would be alone and Raegan had no clue as to how Dean found a way to get to him. Her attempts were futile; it all played out, the sliding door coming down in between the three of them. Both of them yelling the others name and Raegan freaked out.

She stood stock still, practically watching it all like she had been on her couch. "Rae come on let's find a way around."

Ah now she was beginning to figure out the secrets to how they worked. First the disappearing act before they got caught by the enemy and second finding the other brother in the time of distress and need. This was very interesting, if she wasn't trying to hurry and worry about Sam then she would have appreciated this more. Except the way she figured it out was more along the lines of Sam and Gordon flying through the wall to their right, which made her scream and jump. There wasn't a chance to get up close and take him out for either with the way they were struggling.

Once the machete was knocked away, Sam took another trip across the room. Dean removed the colt from his jeans and went in for the attack. Raegan had to decide now, she knew what happened. If she went to Sam to help him up that meant that Dean would be in trouble and if she went to Dean to help him, well…there was a great chance she would be the next raggedy Ann. Inhaling she ran for them as Gordon had Dean pinned. Raising the machete she struck out, the blow was hard and clean. In fact it was amazing how she managed. Blood splashed out onto her, covering her face and shirt. The reminder to keep her mouth shut to not get any in to be infect was heavy on her mind.

As the body became lax, Dean pushed it off and away. Sam joining the two, they both stared at Raegan with shock and concern. She wasn't even looking at them, she was spaced out with the machete still raised. The feeling of a hand taking it from her own didn't register, neither did the arm around her to steady as they led her out of the place. The next thing she knew was they were at the car but they were far away from where they had been which meant she was out of it for a good while. When she came back it was because Sam had slammed the trunk down.

Raegan met their orbs and took the beer that was given to her. Taking a long pull she didn't realize how much she needed it. Had she ever really killed someone? No. This was her first time and it put a huge black hole inside her. How could she kill a person? Gordon Walker was hardly a person anymore but she knew that in some way what he was doing was justifiable. People do the things they think is right and that is what makes them who they are. Gordon had been a person, she didn't like him but she didn't want to be the one to kill him. And sure she wanted to kill Bela but she knew she could never do it. This one she actually killed, she cut decapitated someone, she ended their life to save another and it was horrifying.

It was for the greater good though. It was to help and to save…Raegan wanted that to be enough. The blood that had been wiped off of her still felt there. Like it would never leave. Was this how it was for Sam and Dean when they first started hunting? Was this how it was for them every time and not just at the beginning? No one understood but them and she was thankful that they weren't treating her like a freak or a dangerous human being. They were simply there. Comforting, drinking beers and allowing her the silence to think until she wanted to speak.

Opening her mouth she licked her lips. "It wasn't meant to be me." That confused the Winchesters. What did she mean it wasn't meant to be? Sam was the one who asked. "I mean it wasn't meant to be me who killed Gordon. You weren't supposed to know all these things before hand and I'm screwing it up. I killed Gordon…when it wasn't supposed to be my job. It was supposed to be Sam who killed him, he was supposed to kill him with a wire."

"Hey you aren't screwing anything up. And so what if what you know is supposed to happen? Maybe it's a good thing that it's not following exactly the way you saw. You did a good thing Rae."

"Sam's right. If it weren't for you I would have been punctured and bled dry."

They were right. Raegan knew it, it was just hard to believe it. Nodding she took another pull from the bottle. "I guess I'm just not used to this life. I've never really done this before," she said.

"Well you've officially been initiated. Welcome to hunters incorporated," Dean grinned, his hand patting her knee.

"How comforting."

"Eh, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

Eyes landing on him and staying there she really looked at him. What was he hinting at? He never would want this life onto anyone, she had seen it with how he handled the situation with Jo. Ellen had wanted a better life for her and Dean had agreed and now he was saying jump in, welcome and giving a pat like it was a college graduation party. Right now Dean was supposed to be fixing his car and teaching Sam the ropes so he could be prepared for when he was gone. He wasn't doing that. Nothing was wrong with the impala and it made her wonder…in a way was he glad that she was in their life? That there was someone to help and look out for Sam? Someone who would do well in this job and be there?

"Dean…" she began and stopped when he broke eye contact. "I guess there really is one question then…" Her head turned to face ahead of the three, seeing the open road and the scenery around. "Where do we go next?"

888

Blood. All over and it wasn't going away no matter how much her eyes blinked. Problem was she wasn't even blinking her own eyes. An incessant voice was in her head and then speaking using her own lips. There was no way she could hyperventilate because it wouldn't happen. Raegan hadn't seen the Winchesters for days after killing Gordon. One moment she was drinking beers and talking. The next she was unable to control her own body. If anything this reminded her too much of that time Meg possessed Sam, but somehow this was different. She knew she was possessed, there was no doubt about it with how things were playing out, what was most disturbing was the fact of what she was wearing. Her hair was in a blue ribbon, her outfit a summer dress that was white with blue flowers now decorated in heavy wet stains of blood and heels.

Moving over to the large floor to ceiling mirror she stared at the reflection. White misted orbs and a grin fixed on her face. Lilith brought a finger up to lick the blood off it. Raegan had such a pretty body and she had wanted to get to know the very woman that joined the Winchester brothers…the one who knew things yet to come, which made her a very valuable asset. The way she saw it once she got what she needed and wanted to know she'd leave, there was no sense in killing Raegan after this joyride. She'd be damaged enough by then that death wouldn't be fun to witness.

**A/N:**** So I had a plan to do a Tengu hunt but then I decided against it and figured this would be more interesting, I'm going to twist this situation around. It's not going to be like Sam's or Lilith's normal stuff that you have witnessed. Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter just what exactly she's going to do and what's going to happen. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	25. A Little Game

If she could scream she would have done so. Raegan would feel Lilith testing her mind, trying to break the barrier to get into her deepest thoughts. Know what she did and it was pure torture. Everything was tossed at her and when she wouldn't give up the information on the future of the Winchester brothers, she wasn't skilled on keeping all the other things from slipping. Her life, the moments in time at her job, love lives, her crush on the brothers, her friends, her family…it was horrible how she was made to replay so many things and see them twisted to make her spill. When the onslaught stopped she was able to breathe.

Lilith observed her clean hands and sighed. "It doesn't have to be this way Raegan. Either way I get what I want."

A punch at the corner she was shoved into, a perfect little boxed room in the head, made Lilith's eyes roll over white. Raegan never wanted to run into this bitch. It was easier watching on television wanting to kill her, maim her and curse at her. And no it was not like she was being tough, cocky or anything, it was more she was trying to survive. Who was to say that if Lilith broke through there wouldn't be death that led to Raegan's freedom in the end.

"Just because you killed someone for the first time doesn't mean you are any better at keeping things in. Maybe I should wind up going back to them. They might just lead me to you giving me answers." Fear raced into her heart and Lilith picked up on it. "Hit a nerve did I? Wonder if it will work." A ram into that wall and she grinned, standing up to undo the bow in her hair. "What? Don't want to see the boys? I thought you were liking this."

Steps coming closer told her that one of her followers had arrived. Turning to face them, Lilith dropped the ribbon and began to remove her dress. "Everything is in motion."

"Good. I'll be ready for travel soon. In the meantime, take a gift." Motioning with her hand to the family she had tied up and caged. Walking behind the paper screen to change her clothes into what Raegan wore naturally she listened to the muffled cries of help and fright as if it were a lullaby.

888

The brothers were flipping out. They had tried calling, they had tried to look for her and they had run up with nothing. One moment she was with them and then next she was gone. It had been nearly two weeks since she had disappeared. Dean kept mentioning that maybe she went back to her life and that she wasn't cut out for this after all. That maybe it was a mistake for taking her with them in the first place. She did kill someone for the first time and it made sense to Dean. Sam on the other hand thought differently.

If anything Raegan would have been shaken up and would have stayed. Why go back to her life at her home after that? It just didn't seem like her that was all. "We have to keep looking."

"No. We have to do the job. That is what we are supposed to be doing Sam. Face it Rae is gone and now we can get back to what we do best without worrying about this kind of thing."

"She was helping us Dean. She knew things before we even did. We need her."

Dean looked at him and he stared hard. He didn't want to admit that Sam was right, but he was stubborn. Opening his mouth as he turned his head back to the road he slammed the brakes and held on tightly to the steering wheel as he cursed. Coming to a complete stop he stared wide-eyed at what was barely touching his front bumper. Raegan.

888

Lilith watched as the brothers stared at her inside the Impala. It was as if they had never seen the world before, like brand new babies. That almost made her smile at the thought but she stared in turn until they removed themselves from the interior and walked around to where she was. Stepping back she met both of their gazes. "Sam…Dean…" Not getting anything else out she was engulfed into their arms, no way out, nowhere to go. "You've been looking for me."

Sam pulled back and Dean let go as if he never even acted with his brother. "Of course. Although Dean was ready to give up."

Raising her brows she directed her head in his direction. "Gave up on me that easily?"

"Where were you?" The question from Sam brought her back to the tall hunter.

Sam Winchester. The one she was looking for, her contender and the weak little boy that had others against her with high hopes. Like Ruby, what did she see in him? What power did he hold that could outweigh Lilith's? So far she could see and sense nothing, he was a puppy to the tiger. "I needed time to myself. You know…after what happened with Gordon."

"You didn't even let us know. Leave a note or anything."

"I wasn't aware that I was being babysat."

'_Sam! Hello! Please know something is wrong! Lilith is going to do horrible things to you guys if you don't get away now! Leave me behind, just go to safety!'_

Raegan was frustrated. They were right in front of her, looking at her, listening to her but it wasn't her. Not entirely. How could they believe this bull shit? They wouldn't and Lilith was too blind to see it. Or was she? Maybe there was more to her than Raegan thought. Listening as Lilith remedied the situation from her words and tone they led her into the backseat of the car to head to a motel. The explanation, about how she wasn't herself anymore, how the experience changed her. Almost like a psychotic break. The question that came was how she found them or how they found her and that could not be explained.

When things had no answer they tended to go into that red flag vault in the Winchester's heads so Raegan waited for them to pull over and turn around with holy water, guns and an exorcism ready on the tongue. Nothing. Were they playing it cool? Waiting till the motel instead of the roadside? The brothers were about as hard to read as a damn science equation.

Once they arrived at the motel and signed in, it was the big moment when they walked through the door. The boys again did nothing but Lilith could sense their silent talking to each other with a couple looks. "Have you figured it out yet?"

That seemed to startle them. Dean turned first to stare right into her blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I think Sammy boy here knows. Don't you?"

Sam tightened his shoulders and she watched the slight blight of fear in his eyes as he said her name. "Lilith."

"What? Who's Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Dean-"

Lilith rolled her eyes to pure white as she smiled coyly. "The conversation between Rae and Sam of course. The demon that holds you very contract Dean. I wanted to meet the both of you. Sure I wanted to wait till the end game or at least somewhere in the middle. To watch you struggle harder to find a way to save your brother. Raegan seemed a better opportunity. Interesting how she knows so much about the two of you more than yourselves or anyone else. Something about a television show…finding it is impossible but there might be a reason to that for those of us in it. Or at least that is what I am deducing."

"Let her go."

Sam was always the one to be the knight in shining armor as Dean seethed and his fists balled, clenching and unclenching just itching to have his 45 in his hand. Lilith tilted her head up and they flew to opposite sides of the room to be held there. "I'm not a normal demon boys. If you even try exorcising me it won't work, at least not with the new ink. Think of it like this, I'm giving all three of you an ultimatum. This poor innocent I am wearing has information. Information that I want and if I don't get it let's just say that when I find no use to keep playing this game I will remove myself by making an incision over that ink and through the femoral artery."

'_Oh god…I'm going to die. Either way, I'm going to die.'_

"Now that you realize the situation, how about we start with a little game called Operation?"


End file.
